The Otaku Authoress Attacks!
by nicoletta2k
Summary: What happens when the otaku authoress and a bunch of other otakus suddenly come to the Host Club? Will the hosts be able to survive the otakus? Will the otakus change the story? READ TO FIND OUT AND LET THE AUTHORESS WRITE TO FIND OUT HERSELF!
1. Chapter 1: Best Pairing Never Canon

**Hello! So this is a quick oneshot I made today out of boredom. I think I'll have this story to just post random one shots of me just randomly visiting the host club and joining their crazy antics. Haruhi is revealed as a girl and is together with Tamaki, mainly the whole reason I wrote this quick fic. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this. xD**

* * *

Ouran Academy! The school known for the rich and its high standards, where the females gossip in there banana marshmallow dresses and squeal to their hearts content while the boys would mostly mind their own business.

It was practically impossible for anybody below this high standard to enter this school, but one person managed.

That person is known as Haruhi Fujioka.

And she wasn't just known for being the commoner that entered the prestigious school through a scholarship, no, she was also known as the natural rookie at the Host Club she was trapped in to pay off a debt. And she was also known as the girl who pretended to be a boy for a year to pay the debt off, and the girlfriend of Tamaki Suoh, the son of the chairman and president of the Host Club.

The Host Club was in full swing, with Honey and Mori visiting from University so they could make girls squeal 'KAWAII!' multiple times, Kyoya selling the latest photo albums and making preorders for things eight months ahead in time, Haruhi having small tea parties with her old regulars and giving the new male customers nosebleeds, Tamaki romancing his customers and the twins doing their regular gay act. But, right now the twins were having a break since they made all their customers explode with squeals from the overload of yaoi. So while Kaoru was chatting quietly with a girl who was walking past, Hikaru was giving subtle glares to his lord.

He didn't hate him, or was mad. He was more mad at himself, for being so dense to his feelings towards Haruhi and didn't figure them out until too late. Now the girl he loved was dating the blonde 'king', and he couldn't do anything about it.

At that exact moment as Hikaru was thinking this, a girl wearing the Ouran middle-school uniform and having straight dark brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back with matching dark eyes entered the music room.

The room fell in a dead silence when everyone acknowledged the girl's presence, since it wasn't everyday a middle-schooler would walk in so casually. A scowl came upon her face and she placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

The first one to take action was Tamaki, going into host-mode as he approached the girl, who seemed to be no older than thirteen.

"Nothing my fine princess, we were just stunned to see such a young beauty like you here." he said and bowed down to have eye contact with the girl. "Are you lost perhaps?"

"No, Tamaki, I'm not lost. I have my reasoning for being here." the girl responded and crossed her arms. Everyone gasped for two reasons. How did she know he was Tamaki, and why was she using such informalities by calling him his first name?

The girl scanned her eyes around the room until she landed her eyes on the brunette commoner scholarship student. The girl locked her eyes in a scowl to the commoner, and strode over to her. Once she approached the commoner, who was blinking with curious eyes, she grabbed Haruhi's shoulders in a serious tight grip.

"Can…I help you?" Haruhi asked, not so sure of what to do. The middle-schooler narrowed her eyes to Haruhi before she started to shake her violently.

"WHY HARUHI?! WHY WOULD YOU GO TO AN IDIOT LIKE HIM?! YOU GUYS HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON! YOU'RE SO SMART, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO GUYS AND LOVE YOU'RE TRULY AN IDIOT! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE TO SEE WHO YOU ACTUALLY BELONG WITH?!" the girl screamed in her face. The girl pushed herself away from Haruhi, who was staring at the girl in complete shock, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She let out a frustrated sigh before she gave a glare to the older twin and pointed a finger at him. "AND YOU!"

"Me?" Hikaru questioned with a bewildered look.

"YES YOU!" the girl said and stomped over to the older twin to grab his collar. "WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING HERE?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE PUTTING UP A FIGHT?! AREN'T YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING?! YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE I THOUGHT WOULDN'T GIVE UP SO EASILY!" the girl roared in his face, which he flinched at. The girl let go of him and pulled out a book seemingly out of nowhere that had the title 'Ouran Highschool Host Club Vol. 18'.

"Shoujo Manga?" someone whispered in the room as puzzled faces came across everyone.

"GOD DAMMIT BISCO HATORI!" the girl shouted and angrily threw the book to the floor. "WHY ON EARTH DID TAMAKI GET HARUHI?! THAT'S TOO CLICHÉ AND UNFAIR MAN! TAMAKI GETS EVERYTHING!" she yelled at the book. She fell to her knees and started to cry a certain type of tears, and those were…

Otaku tears.

"ANOTHER FELLOW OTAKU?!" an oh so familiar voice echoed through the room. Soon enough, the french girl who was the self-proclaimed manager of the Host Club rose up on her signature platform with a beaming smile on her face. The middle-schooler stopped crying and her face lit up with hope.

"Oh my god! It's Renge!" the girl said with triumph, like she just met a major celebrity, which for her kind of was.

"So, tell me child, what's troubling you in the world of anime and manga?" Renge asked gently. The girl stood up, jumped up the platform, pulled Renge's ear down and whispered an incoherent murmur. "WHAT?!" Renge shouted in despair. The girl let go of Renge's ear as she stared down at the floor sadly, nodding solemnly. Renge stood straight and looked down at the girl with sympathy. "I understand what you mean, it is almost always the worst pairings that are canon." Renge said and stole a quick glance at Honey. "Or in this scenario, second worst."

"It's not fair." the girl said with a quivering lip.

"Can I ask something?" Kyoya spoke up and the two otakus looked at him.

"Yes?" they both said in perfection sync, rivalling the twins.

"Who exactly are you?" Kyoya asked and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"My name's Nicoletta." the girl replied.

"Huh, unusual name." Kaoru commented out of the blue. This statement kind of was true, they were in Japan and that name is not common. Heck, even in the place where Nicoletta actually lives it's not a common name.

"Surname?" Kyoya inquired.

"I'm not allowed to tell, I have to protect my identity dude." Nicoletta said with a frown. "But I obviously don't attend Ouran, I just like middle-school uniform. And I am technically in my second year of it, so I decided to wear it." Nicoletta added.

"Why are you here? You're obviously not here to be hosted with." Kyoya stated matter-of-factly, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Dunno, I was bored," Nicoletta said and shrugged. "AND I WAS FREAKIN' PISSED WITH THE DISCOVERY I MADE TODAY!" Nicoletta shouted and was temporarily in rage-mode.

"What discovery?" Renge asked curiously and cocked her head. Nicoletta's lip started to quiver once again.

"Tamaki is only 45% compatible with Haruhi while Hikaru is 67% compatible!" Nicoletta whined, and everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" the older twin shouted once he fully proceeded the information. "Are you telling me that I have better chance than that idiot?"

"Yup, and if Bisco Hatori didn't already decide that Tamaki and Haruhi were getting married and have children, I would have at least had some hope!" Nicoletta said and started to cry, which the other otaku and all the other HikaHaru fangirls proceeded to do. Hikaru slumped down in the couch.

"So I don't have any chance." he mumbled.

"Well, sometimes I'll be a little naughty and pretend that Haruhi had a secret affair to make me feel better." Nicoletta admitted and smiled cheekily.

"Haruhi would never do that!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well, it's my imagination so shut up." Nicoletta growled and the French blonde went to his very well-known corner of woe. "But since I'm here and won't have my way, you guys should nonetheless treat me like a guest."

"Of course, Nico-chan!" Honey chirped. "Wanna have cake?"

Nicoletta gave him a blank look, totally emotionless, and replied in the most serious tone she could.

"Do you have chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Honey said cheerfully.

"WOOHOO!" Nicoletta screamed and waved two fists up in the air as she jumped over to Honey. "CHOCOLATE CAKE!" And with that, Nicoletta received her plate of mouth-watering cake and begun to chat with Honey about nonsense.

"This was certainly an unusual occurrence." Kyoya commented and wrote down the event in his notebook. "Let's just continue with our day now." he said and everyone did their usual thing like before the crazy thirteen year old otaku had entered the room.

"You know, I think I'll make myself a regular visitor." Nicoletta said through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

Everyone groaned, except for Honey, who cheered because now he had a new cake buddy.

* * *

**So what do ya think? xD Maybe I should post a second chapter (or more) just pesking the Host Club. What do you think?**

**Well, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: More Otakus!

**So here's chapter two of The Otaku Authoress Attacks! nicely requested by Valcoria Fallen, who's in this chapter as well since she asked so nicely. xD**

**This story is mainly here so:**

**A) I can write out as much randomness as possible.**

**and**

**B) Keeping my daily views in check while I'm working on other chapters of The Infected.**

**Let us continue!**

* * *

"Ah! That was satisfying!" Nicoletta exclaimed once she polished off her last slice of cake and patted her stomach. Club hours had ended hours ago, and all the customers were long gone, but Nicoletta insisted that she just had to stay longer.

"Are you going to leave now?" the twins asked simultaneously as they stood in front of the thirteen year old, hands on their hips and annoyed expressions plastered on their faces.

"Uh…" Nicoletta said thoughtfully and placed her index finger on her chin, leaving her mouth open slightly and let her eyes roll upwards to say she was thinking. "Nope." she said flatly.

"Then when are you going to leave?!" the twins yelled annoyed.

"Never." Nicoletta replied and stood up. She stretched and pulled out a Samsung Galaxy S2 from her pocket, clad in a fluorescent pink case, who had small diamonds in the middle forming an S, and earphones plugged in. She placed the earbuds in her ears, unlocked her phone, went to her music and pressed on shuffle. Her face lit up with the song that proceeded to play. "OH HELL YEAH! _Lucifer_ BY _SHINee_!" Nicoletta exclaimed with triumph. After her tiny mini-celebration, which the hosts raised an eyebrow to, she randomly pulled out an iPad 2 in a bulky black Gumdrop case out of her back pocket. As she was unlocking it and putting in her passcode, she walked over to the velvet couch and plopped herself down. "Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to write down some fanfic ideas." Nicoletta said and sprawled over the sofa, laying on her stomach.

"What do ya mean 'don't mind'? Of course we mind! WE WANT TO GO HOME!" Hikaru complained and stomped over to the younger otaku, leaving his brother sighing in exasperation of his twin's temper.

"Too bad." Nicoletta said and looked up at the older twin with a blank expression, who was standing by the couch fuming. "I'm not leaving."

"But I have to go home to make dinner." Haruhi said and crossed her arms, a scowl on her face.

"You can go, Haruhi, on one condition." Nicoletta said nonchalantly and continued to type on her iPad.

"And that is?" Haruhi pressed on.

"If you break up with Tamaki." Nicoletta answered casually, like she was just mentioning that Taylor Swift broke up with yet another guy.

"WHAT?!" the couple shouted.

"That's just unreasonable, so no." Haruhi said firmly and narrowed her eyes at the otaku, before she turned her heel and started to walk to the door. She reached for the door handle as she said, "See ya guys tomorr-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, HARUHI FUJIOKA!" a shrill voice shrieked in the air as the door to the music room slammed open. Haruhi stared in complete shock to see yet another girl (who was quite short) in the Ouran middle-school uniform, her black hair cut in a gothic style while her ocean blue eyes glared at the commoner. Her lips let out a small growl, and Haruhi noted the lip piercing the girl had on her left side on her lip.

Nicoletta looked up with the still blank face, kind of like Kyoya's, before a beaming smile came.

"Cori-chan!" the young brunette chirped. The raven haired girl cocked her head, so she could see past Haruhi and see the rest of the club room. Her bad tempered expression was replaced with glee.

"Nico-chan!" the goth girl exclaimed. And as in all cliché movies, the two girls started to run towards each other in slow motion, arms outstretched while stupid, happy music played in the background. But instead of hugging each other and thanking the Lord for letting them reunite, they grasped one another's hands, brought them up pressing them against their cheeks, on Nicoletta's left cheek while it was on the goth girl's right, while giving evil smiles to the Host Club as they had a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"Boys, this is Valcoria, another fellow otaku friend of mine." Nicoletta said smoothly, giving the hosts shivers up their spines.

While Tamaki went to run around the room, shrieking in horror that more otakus were coming to attack, and Haruhi being the good girlfriend she is trying to calm him down, and the twins bashing their heads against the wall out of pure annoyance, Honey simply skipped over to the middle-schoolers with a smile on his cute face.

"Cori-chan!" he announced. "Do you like cake?"

"OH MY THE F WORD GOD, YES!" Valcoria shouted happily and was about to run off with Honey, but Nicoletta stopped her. "Nico-chan, what're you doing?"

"Cori-chan, if we're going to stay here, as I presume you will as well, we'll have to make ourselves comfortable, won't we?" Nicoletta said playfully. The two girls smirked at each other before they bolted out of the room.

…

…

…

"They're gone?"

"I think so."

"WOOHOO!"

And the mini party started, since no one in the club payed attention to the otakus' conversion and thought they left for good.

**SLAM**

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Nicoletta yelled as she and Valcoria drove inside in a forklift, who had a bunch of boxes on it. They placed the large boxes on the ground, jumped out of the forklift and started to rip open the boxes. Out they took two desks, two extremely comfortable looking office chairs, two high-quality laptops, two sets of headphones, some speakers, a fridge, a whole bunch of junk food and sweets, Ouran Highschool Host Club posters and other Ouran related things, and last but not least a picture of the twins in a frame made out of gold.

"THERE!" the two otakus shouted in satisfaction once they were done setting up their office/anime-watching/manga-reading/fanfic-writing /twin-fawning station in the corner of the room.

"So you guys aren't leaving?" the twins asked in disappointment when the girls went to get comfortable in their office chairs.

"Nope." they replied.

"And neither are you!" Nicoletta squealed. She pointed to the door. "ABRA-CA-OURAN-IS-OURS-DABRA!" she yelled. Nothing happened.

"I think I'll leave now." Haruhi said and went for a beeline to the door. Though once she grabbed the handle, she flinched and retreated her hand back as if the handle burned her.

"I put a authoress-spell on the door, so none of you guys can leave without our permission!" Nicoletta laughed and Valcoria snickered.

Tamaki pointed with a dramatic finger at the otakus with a distraught look on his face.

"YOU DEVILS! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN THE TWINS!"

"We'll take that as a compliment." Valcoria said indifferently, sending Tamaki to his gloomy corner.

"HOHOHOHO!"

Everyone groaned and just fell to the floor, this was way too much otakuness any of them could handle.

And there she was, the otaku queen herself, rising in full glory on her platform from the floor.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER FELLOW OTAKU WITH US! THIS DAY IS ONLY GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!" Renge screamed in joy and flew her hands up high into the air. "THINK OF ALL THE COSPLAY WE CAN DO!"

"OH MY GOD, YES!" the thirteen year olds squealed and gave each other a high five. "COSPLAY!"

Renge jumped down from her platform and took out a bunch of files, papers and books out of thin air and placed them on one of the desks.

"So we'll be needing someone to create the costumes, someone to create wigs~" And Renge continued to ramble on, while the thirteen year olds listened intently, giving a nod every once in awhile.

"At least we have each other." Tamaki said to Haruhi and smiled down to her as he took her hand, and she in response smiled back up at him.

All three otakus in the room noticed this action, and turned their cheery and excited expressions to scowls.

"NO TAMAHARU IN HERE." they commanded.

"Hey! No fair!" the couple shot back.

"We're going to die…" the twins muttered. "Kyoya-senpai," they said tiredly, letting their eyes glue onto the Shadow King as he typed away on his own laptop in the far end corner. "Can you do something?" the twins asked.

"Unfortunately not, they have more control over us than ourselves just by using their imaginations." he replied unemotionally, like the money hungry Kyoya always did.

Kyoya, he didn't really care much about the otakus, he was just pissed that these MIDDLE-SCHOOLERS WERE BARGING IN AND WRECKING THINGS WITHOUT PAYING A SINGLE DIME.

Honey however was overjoyed. This only meant one thing.

MORE CAKEBUDDIES!

* * *

**THERE WE GO! CHAPTER 2! AND I HAVE AN IDEA FOR CHAPTER 3!**

**Anyways, I should stop now, since I do have another story to write.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awesomeness of Being Author

**HELLO! SO HERE IS CHAPTER THREE! AND PART 1 OF THE THINGS I'M WRITING ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**LET US COMTINUE!**

* * *

"Coooooriiiii-chaaaaaan…" Nicoletta whimpered, pushing her chair closer to the other otaku's desk. "I'm booooooored…"

Valcoria sighed and closed the window, that she had used to google pictures of the twins, on her computer. She closed her laptop and rested her elbows on her desk.

"I know… I'm bored as well…" she said and rested her chin on the desk, letting her eyes wander around the room.

Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, nothing surprising there, the twins were planning a prank on Tamaki, Hunny was eating a whole cake while Mori watched over him like a hawk. Nothing interesting at all.

"Wait a minute," Nicoletta said and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Tamaki and Haruhi?"

Everyone in the room heard the otaku's statement, and fell silent. A second later, some movement was heard from the bathroom.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi's voice cried out. "I said no hickeys!"

All the hosts held their breath, scared for their friends. These otakus were crazy, and if they could prevent them all from leaving the clubroom, who knows what else they can do?

The otakus faces fell into blank expressions, their mouths thin lines and their eyes half-lidded. They got up and quietly marched over to the bathroom door, the other hosts watching them with fearful expressions, except Mori and Kyouya, and opened to reveal something shocking, but expected.

There stood Haruhi lip locked with Tamaki, their bodies close together and Haruhi's arms around Tamaki's neck, both of them blushing madly as they noticed the two otakus staring at them with raised eyebrows. Did they also mention that Tamaki was shirtless, and their hair was a tangled mess?

"We thought we said no TamaHaru." the two otakus said flatly. The couple separated, Haruhi watched for the otakus continuing reaction with an irritated face, while Tamaki still flushed red and covered his mouth with his hand.

"This is not fair you two," Haruhi replied, calmly but irritated. "We're a couple, and if we want to do this then we're allowed to do this!"

There was a silence between the four, as the hosts peered from their spots to watch, and the three girls continued to have a staring contest.

"Cori-chan, I think I found out what we can do today." Nicoletta said, the same blank face on her. Valcoria looked over to her otaku friend, but instead wearing the same blank expression, she looked confused.

"What, Nico-chan?" Valcoria asked and cocked her head. Nicoletta grabbed her hand and started to pull her out the room.

"Even if we can't change the original books, we can change the original story here on FanFiction." Nicoletta said and opened the door. "So we are traveling to Episode 16, Operation Hikaru's and Haruhi's First Date!"

"OH MY GOD, BRILLIANT!" Valcoria shouted as they shut the door behind them.

…

…

…

"Are they actually gone?"

"No, don't get your hopes up just yet."

…

…

…

"THEY'RE GONE!"

"YAY!"

"No! I didn't even get to eat cake with Cori-chan!"

* * *

_BZUWP_

The two middle-schoolers fell to the ground, right on their butts, in front of Pension Misuzu in Karuizawa, in the fresh summer air.

"Ow…" they both grumbled.

"Are you two okay?" a boy's voice asked them, and they looked up to see a teenager, about sixteen years old, with short light brown hair under a blue cap, matching eyes, wearing a loose red tank top, with a white v-shape at the collar/chest area, and khaki shorts, a white cloth draped on his shoulder while a bulky box filled with fruits and vegetables is in his arms, the writing on the box said 'Arai Produce' in Japanese.

"Arai…" the two otakus breathed, but so quietly Arai didn't hear. They snapped out of it and abruptly stood up. "Yeah! We're okay!" they chorused as they brushed themselves off.

"Huh, okay." he said and used one hand to open the gates to the pension. "You guys guests here or something?"

"Uh… Yeah sure…" Nicoletta said, unsureness clear in her voice. Arai raised an eyebrow but then shrugged, walking on the footpath to the pension. The girls quietly followed, giving each other glances saying both 'OH MY GOD, WE'RE ACTUALLY DOING THIS, THIS IS AWESOME.' and 'We're so screwed, super screwed.'

_Ding-a-ling-ling_

"Arai Produce!" Arai called out as he went in, the girls right behind.

"Ah!" Misuzu exclaimed and walked over to the boy, with a slightly puzzled expression. "What's this? A high-school student?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm from Tokyo. I came here to work for my uncle during the summer." Arai replied, and if the otakus were right Misuzu would say…

"AH! HOW REFRESHING!" the cross-dresser yelled at the top of his lungs with sparkles in his eyes before he calmed himself and faced a direction. "Haruhi! Would you be darling and put these in the kitchen?"

"Yeah sure."

"Haruhi?" Arai asked and peeked over Misuzu's shoulder, so his cap fell off. "Haruhi Fujioka?"

Haruhi gasped.

"Oh… Hey… Arai…" she breathed, as the magical scene of flower petals was flying around them, while the twins and Tamaki watched with distraught faces. At this point, the otakus tiptoed to the bar and hid behind it, to plan out their theories of how to change the episode. Thankfully, nobody had noticed them.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this? Are we gonna somehow make sure that Hikaru doesn't get slapped?" Valcoria whispered.

"No!" Nicoletta hissed. "He NEEDS to get slapped, otherwise the date won't happen! And in my opinion, what he says is kind of adorable. I mean, a boyfriend that gets jealous is such a sweet thing!"

"But that's only if you think from a love struck fool's point of view…" Valcoria mentioned. "And they're not together…" she added.

"Ah! But we are going to change that!" Nicoletta said cheerfully and snapped her fingers. They both got mischievous smiles on their faces, and an evil twinkle in their eyes.

"It's obvious that he has a thing for Haruhi!" they heard Hikaru call out. The moment is soon to come…

"Hikaru!" Haruhi warned and abruptly stood up, causing the chair to move back with a scratching sound on the ground.

"Ah don't worry, Fujioka. He's right, I did have a thing for you," Arai said, but before Arai continued, all the boys had to gasp in their heads. "But you already put me down, right?"

"EH?!"

And blah blah blah, Arai told everyone of the time he was rejected unintentionally, Haruhi became mortified, and then everything was good again as they all listened to the stories of the time Haruhi and Arai were in middle-school.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come over here! This is probably the only chance we get to hear how Haruhi was like in middle-school!" Tamaki called out to the twins, and the two otakus just wanted to jump out and whack Tamaki across the head.

"Nah, no thanks." Hikaru said and leaned back in his chair before he slumped down at the bar. "I mean, what's the fun in sitting around and reminiscing the past? I don't really see what's so appealing. Besides, doesn't he know that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him anymore?"

Nicoletta had to slap a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from squealing in delight - THE MOMENT WAS COMING - as she heard Haruhi stand up.

"She's got plenty of friends," Hikaru continued. "So why don't you just leave?"

_SLAP_

"That's not something for you to decide, Hikaru! So stop tormenting my friend!" Haruhi yelled at him. Nicoletta was now blushing red in excitement from holding in her squeals, while Valcoria just listened.

"But why," the two otakus heard Hikaru's voice, that was like honey in their ears. "Why do you need any other friends?!" The otakus discretely watched as Hikaru stood up, jealousy seeping out from him. "I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!"

They noted Haruhi's shocked face, before Hikaru dashed up the stairs.

"No! Wait! Hikaru!" Kaoru called out as he followed his brother, and everyone listened to their fast footsteps before their door slammed shut.

"Their world is still so small…" Tamaki commented.

…

"EEEEEP! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!" Nicoletta squeaked loudly as she stood up, revealing her hiding spot, with a face flushed red. "THAT WAS JUST ADORABLE!"

"Nico-chan!" Valcoria warned and stood up, but couldn't hide her red face. She herself could also admit it was pretty cute to see something like that. Unless the person knew the meaning behind it, then they would call them cruel people.

"Eh… Who are you?" Tamaki questioned. Though, the otakus only responded by glaring at him and pointing a dramatic finger at the blonde.

"DO NOT INTERFERE WITH OUR WORK!" the otakus cursed at him, and once again Tamaki goes to the corner.

"Now, let's do our random teleportation again." Valcoria said and lowered her arm.

_BZWUP_

And the girls were gone, leaving everyone in the room puzzled.

"I must be going insane…" Kyouya said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

_BZWUP_

The girls landed on soft carpeting in a closet.

"Eh? Where are we?" Valcoria asked and looked around, to find mostly clothes, of course.

"I don't know." Nicoletta said and peeked out to the room with one eye through the small crack of the door. Valcoria noticed that Nicoletta was then blushing a darker shade of red by the second.

"Why're you blushing?" Valcoria asked and raised an eyebrow.

"…Oh my god, this is so hot…" Nicoletta whispered quietly.

"What is?" the other otaku asked as she pushed her friend to the side to peek out as well. Out there was a bedroom. Not just any bedroom, the twins' guest room at the pension. And right now they were stripping off their clothes… Probably so Kaoru can go and apologise to Arai for Hikaru. The otakus watched with furiously blushing cheeks to the guys, noting every layer of clothing that was taken off.

Nicoletta was thanking whatever deity that exists for letting her be girl, because it would be rather embarrassing to be a gay guy at this moment.

"Is it just me that feels like I would get a boner if I was a guy?" Valcoria whispered to her friend as they continued to watch.

"I agree." Nicoletta replied, never taking her eyes off the twins. "I totally wish I had my camera with me."

"I know, shirtless twins is such small once in a lifetime opportunity…" Valcoria giggled.

"If it only could go on forever…" the two sighed dreamily.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO! What random things will happen next while Valcoria and I try to fix Haruhi's and Hikaru's date?**

**Until next time, bye! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 16 Rewritten

**Hi again! Here's chapter 4 of the Otaku Authoress Attacks and part 2 of Valcoria's and I's invasion of Episode 16! **

**Shall we go?**

* * *

Kaoru left the room, looking like Hikaru, off to apologise to Arai. The older twin yawned, grabbed his DS, and got comfortable in bed while playing some game the otakus had never heard of. Said otakus were in the closet, holding in their squeals of excitement from seeing the twins undress.

"But now what?" Valcoria asked once the two of them had muffled their fangirling by slapping a hand over their mouths.

"What do you mean?" Nicoletta asked and had a questioning look.

"Well, for one, the date doesn't happen until tomorrow, and nothing happens until then. Secondly, what're we going to do?" Valcoria said and raised an eyebrow. Nicoletta rolled her eyes.

"Chillax!" Nicoletta said and leaned back against the door. "It just takes a snap with our fingers and then we'll be in tow-" Nicoletta was promptly interrupted mid sentence from falling backwards when the door opened. Her head landed right next to Hikaru's feet, who was staring at the two girls with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. Did they also mention he was only wearing boxers?

The cherry blush, that had only disappeared from their faces moments ago, reappeared on their faces from seeing - according to them - the older twin's sexy body. But of course Nicoletta blushed even harder, because Valcoria preferred Kaoru over the twins while Nicoletta liked the older one.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Hikaru snapped once he recovered from shock, and Nicoletta scrambled over to her friend.

"QUICK, CORI-CHAN! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Nicoletta squeaked.

"WHAT?! OH, YES! I FORGOT!" Valcoria exclaimed embarrassed, and with that she snapped her fingers.

_BZWUP_

Hikaru stared dumbfounded at the empty closet that was left behind when the two girls disappeared. He was only getting up from bed to get some pyjama pants to slip into, but instead found a teenage girl, somewhere around his age, (Nicoletta does look older than she does (people almost never believe her when she says she's thirteen, they think she is fifteen-sixteen)) and a gothic female version of Honey.

"Today is just a freaking nightmare," Hikaru muttered to himself as he grabbed the clothing item he had been looking for.

_Knock, knock._

"Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned and peeked his head in. "Are you okay? I heard you shout."

Hikaru turned his head to give a glare to his twin, but Kaoru could tell it was because his twin was annoyed at something else.

"Yes! Something is wrong!" the older twin yelled. "I'm starting to see freaking girls everywhere!"

* * *

_BZWUP_

The girls landed outside Pension Misuzu, in the early morning where the birds chirp their beautiful songs.

"THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE." Nicoletta said as she stood up, leaning against the gate.

"I'm just hoping that he thought he imagined us…" Valcoria whispered nervously. She replaced her nervous gaze to a more confused one. "But what do we do now? The date isn't until later." she said and glanced down at her watch. Nicoletta stood up properly, a smile to her otaku friend.

"For starters, we need to find our way to town. Then after that, we'll disguise ourselves so we can follow them, but also in case Hikaru remembers us." Nicoletta said with a slightly nervous laugh at the end.

"What're we disguising as?" Valcoria asked as she cocked her eyebrow. A cheeky grin crept up Nicoletta's face.

"You'll see…"

* * *

"These disguises are awesome."

"I know, and the best part is that no one will recognise us."

The two otakus walked down the market area, heading towards the spot where Haruhi would meet up Hikaru, in full on granny gear. Anything an old grandmother would wear, they had on. Both of them had old, round, thick glasses (non-prescriptetion, of course, they don't want go blind) resting on their noses, they both had their hair up in high buns and sprayed their hair white with spray-on dye, they wore dresses with floral patterns, Nicoletta's a soft blue with cherry blossoms, Valcoria's a dark red with tulips. Valcoria carried an old leather purse while Nicoetta carried a wooden basket filled with fruits, vegetables and yarn, to say they like knitting and they had been shopping. They even put on fake wrinkles on their skin to make it look even more realistic.

"Look! There they are!" Valcoria whispered and pointed at Haruhi, clad in a blue dress, with some pink at the chest area, and had high fake pigtails on, and Hikaru right next to her.

"Let the stalking begin!" Nicoletta said, at the exact time as Tamaki yelled in the nearby café:

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! LOOK AT WHAT'S SHE'S WEARING! IT'S CUTE, SUPER-CUTE!"

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he flipped through the pages in the tour-magazine, trying to find something interesting. As the conversation was being taken, and Tamaki wailing about 'this is the lamest date ever, how can Hikaru call himself a host' and such, the otakus went to the ice cream stand where Haruhi would buy some ice cream momentarily.

"You might want to barricade that door over there." Nicoletta said and pointed to the door at the back.

"A blonde idiot is going to break in here dressed up as a clerk with a moustache and sunglasses wailing about 'indirect kisses' soon." Valcoria added while she placed the coins to pay on the counter and took her ice cream cone.

The clerk, with a questioning brow, obeyed and went to lock the back door, in case the old women's prediction was true. You never know what grandmas can be right about these days.

A moment later when the old ladies left, a young teenager with high pigtails and a blue dress came up to him to buy ice cream.

"One cone please." she said and placed the yen on the counter. While the clerk gave her cone, he noted the redhead that ran up to her saying something about 'not running off like that'. "I heard that this ice cream is famous," the girl said as she faced the boy and held up the cone. "Here, I'll let you have the first lick."

_'Huh, a teenage couple.' _the clerk thought while seeing the boy leaning in to lick the ice cream.

**BAM!**

The clerk jumped up in surprise and stared cautiously at the door he had locked previously.

"NOO! HARUHI! DON'T SHARE YOUR ICE CREAM! THAT'S AN INDIRECT KISS!" he heard someone shout on the outside. While he took a glance to the side to see the two teenagers walking away, sharing the one cone, and saw he currently didn't have anymore customers, he curiously took slow steps to the door and opened it ajar. His eyes widened in surprise of what he saw. There, on the ground crying, was a blonde guy wearing an apron, having a fake moustache resting above his upper lip and having dark sunglasses on covering his eyes.

_'I should listen to grannies more…'_ the clerk thought and closed the door once again.

* * *

"We're awesome." Valcoria commented while they walked a good distance away from their favourite shipping.

"Bitch please, I already know that." Nicoletta said with confidence and marched down the market street. "Now let's continue the stalking and make sure nothing bad happens!"

* * *

The end of the day was approaching, and the otakus could see the dark clouds coming closer.

Haruhi and Hikaru were outside the store, looking at the things that were on display at the window.

**BRMR**

Haruhi gasped quietly and looked up at the sky, seeing the darker clouds approaching.

"Did…you hear that?" she asked and continued to stare at the clouds.

"No," Hikaru said and glanced up. "But it does look like it'll rain," he stated and the two teens faced each other. "Do you think we should head back?"

"Probably." Haruhi said with a nod.

"Then we'll head to the Main Street and hail a cab." Hikaru said, but just before they could start walking, that annoying - in Hikaru's ears - voice came.

"Fujioka?"

"Oh, hey Arai, didn't expect to see you here." Haruhi said and stepped over to her friend.

"Well, this is my uncle's shop." Arai said and shifted the box in his arms. "It seems so that a storm is coming, you guys going home?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Then I can take you back in the company car, let me just ask my uncle."

"Oh, but I don't wanna be a bother."

"It's no problem."

"Don't worry about it, we're getting a taxi." Hikaru spoke up.

"No, don't waste your money on a taxi." Arai said. Haruhi started to look doubtful, but faced Hikaru with a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"We should accept his offer, the sooner the better, right?" Haruhi asked hopefully. Hikaru looked down, a scorn on his face, and let his hair cast his eyes.

"I suppose you'll be going alone then." Hikaru said somewhat darkly, and Haruhi watched him with curious eyes.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked gently.

"Just do whatever you-!"

"OH MY! Marjorie, look at this handsome young man!" an old lady in a blue dress with a cherry blossom pattern exclaimed in glee with her old raspy voice, cutting Hikaru off. Said boy turned his head to see two older women beside him, with beaming smiles on their faces.

"You're right, Ingrid!" the other lady beside her said, herself wearing a red dress with tulips. "He might be able to give us directions!" she added and took one of his arms.

"My, you're right!" the first woman said and grabbed his other arm, both of them dragging him off to the middle of the market street.

"HEY! Wait a minu-" Before Hikaru could finish his sentence, being interrupted for the second time that day, he was bonked across the head with a mango.

"You idiot!" Nicoletta exclaimed angrily. "You were about to run off, weren't you?"

Hikaru looked up at her with a bewildered expression.

"How did you-"

"You can't just leave such a lovely young lady, especially out in the rain!" Valcoria barked at him, keeping up with her role of an old lady. "Just look at her," the girl ordered, and turned his head so he could look at Haruhi, who was giving worried glances to him, plus the sky, while talking to Arai. "Can't you see how tense she is?"

"I…" he faltered once he studied her closer. "But…"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe something she is afraid of is coming closer?" Nicoletta hinted, poking at his shoulder. He faced Nicoletta, his eyebrow quirked upwards, then he looked over to Haruhi again.

"Afraid? What would she be afraid of-"

**BRMR**

Man, today everyone wants to interrupt Hikaru… Anyways.

Hikaru noticed how Haruhi tensed up even more after the noise from thunder, but relaxed (not much though) when the sound disappeared.

"Thunder? Why would she-"

_"I hope there isn't any thunderstorms today."_

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"We should accept his offer, the sooner the better, right?"_

"AH CRAP, I'M AN IDIOT!" Hikaru shouted, not loud enough for Haruhi to hear though, and dropped his head in defeat.

"Well, I wouldn't call you an idiot-"

"You just did." Valcoria butted in. Nicoletta gave a subtle glare to her friend.

"Shut up." she said quickly and faced Hikaru again. "Anyways, as I was saying, I wouldn't call you an idiot, more like not very observant."

"Uh…" he said, and never letting his eyes off Haruhi, but this time with a more concerned gaze. The otakus noticed this, and Valcoria, who was still holding onto his arm for him not to escape, noticed that his muscles were tensing slightly as well.

"We should let you go." Nicoletta said with a small smile. "Obviously you need to be there with her." she said.

"Uh, thanks… I guess…" he said awkwardly. The otakus smirked, before they stood next to each other and started to giggle.

"Hohohoho! Thank you very much, handsome!" Nicoletta giggled rather loudly, to make sure Haruhi heard, going back to granny-mode.

"Yes! Now, run along! Your _girlfriend_ is waiting for you!" Valcoria giggled as well. A small blush crept up Hikaru's cheeks when the woman emphasised the word 'girlfriend'. Hikaru said a quick inaudible goodbye, before he took off to Haruhi once more, to realise Arai wasn't at her presence anymore.

"I declined his offer," Haruhi, some shakiness in her voice. "His uncle was calling for him anyway."

"Oh…" Hikaru said quietly before he took Haruhi's hand in his. "Let's go." he said as he began to walk, looking ahead. She looked down at their hands, that were interlocked together, and she smiled a warm smile.

* * *

"You know, we totally deserve a reward for this." Valcoria commented, as she and Nicoletta were hiding behind a tree in the rain to watch their favourite shippers.

"Yeah, we do, then why aren't we getting one?" Nicoletta asked jokingly.

**BRMR BOOM CRACK**

"Ah!" Haruhi yelped, covering her ears with her hands. The two of them had come out to the Main Street, but it started to rain, and soon after that thunder came. They hid underneath a tree for temporary shelter, but it wasn't very efficient, because they were both soaking wet. Hikaru was cursing out loud, mainly because NOT A SINGLE FREAKING TAXI STOPPED. And his phone was almost dead. When did it lose all of its battery?

He glanced over to the girl behind him, who was shivering from the cold and trembling in fear. He then started to look around, wondering if there was anything that provided better shelter than this stupid tree. Then, coming suddenly out of nowhere, was a sign that was nailed to a tree a few yards down that he noticed. On it, it read _'— Church 2 KM'_.

"I swore that sign wasn't there before…" he whispered to himself, but then shrugged it off and turned to Haruhi. "There's a church about two kilometres away, we can probably hide there until the storm passes." he said and pointed down the street.

She nodded, and started to walk, but found herself latching onto Hikaru's arm when the thunder boomed again.

"Scared are we, Haruhi?" Hikaru purred in her ear while slithering an arm around her waist, to pull her closer. She rolled her eyes and was about to pry herself off him, when the booming thunder came once again and she momentarily forgot his stupid comment as she buried her face into his chest.

"Off to the church!" Nicoletta exclaimed from her hiding spot.

_BZWUP_

Nicoletta and Valcoria hid behind the alter, hoping to God that Hikaru and Haruhi wouldn't come and decide to hide there as well. The door creaked open, and the otakus saw the two teens step in just as lightning flashed in the background. Hikaru closed the door behind him, and everything was silent, the only sound coming from the rain pattering on windows and Haruhi's hitched breaths. She still shivered, more due to her being soaking wet and cold to the bone.

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's shaking hand, led her down to the front, and plopped her down to the seat on the front row. The otakus sighed a breath of relief, for not being revealed.

He pulled off the tablecloth from the alter and came back to Haruhi so he could wrap it around her. She watched him curiously as he took off the headphones that were hanging around his neck and placed it on her ears.

"I know they're wet and stuff, but they should at least keep the thunder out to some extent." he said as he plopped himself down next to her, pulling her closer to him in the process. She didn't mind actually, so she pulled her blanket - tablecloth - closer to her, snuggled up closer to him while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." she said and closed her eyes. He smiled as he leaned his head on hers and wrapped his arm around her. Who cares if they're not a couple? They can still cuddle even though they're best friends.

"Oh my god… This is like an improved version of episode 16!" Nicoletta whispered, doing her best to conceal her fangirling.

"That's because it is." Valcoria said matter-of-factly.

_Bzzzt, bzzzt, bzzzt._

Hikaru did a slight groan as he picked up his cellphone from his pocket, that surprisingly hasn't died yet, and answered.

"Yes, Tono?"

"WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS HARUHI?! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER INNOCENCE, ARE YOU?! YOU'RE NOT RAPING HER, ARE YOU?!" Tamaki's obnoxious voice cried out of the phone, making everyone in the room, including the otakus, to wince. A small smirk of mischief started play on the corners of Hikaru's lips, as he rested his head on Haruhi's.

"No I am not, Tono." Hikaru said. "…Yet, that is." he added.

"WHAT?! YOU COME BACK THIS INSTANT! HARUHI, ARE YOU THERE?! IT'S OKAY, DADDY WILL SAVE YO-"

_Click_

"He's too loud." Haruhi grumbled, letting her eyes droop. Hikaru nodded in agreement, before he buried his face into Haruhi's hair and together they fell into blissful sleep. And thankfully they fell asleep right on time, because it was that moment the otakus squealed quietly in pride. They also realised that all of their dye had melted off their heads from the rain and their skin looked saggy from the fake wrinkles, so now they looked like something from a horror movie.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! The next chapter (if I do one) will probably have more humour to it. Okay, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: SAY WHAT!

**Hello everyone! This is a REAL quick chapter I typed up, with a small surprise at the end!**

**READ AND FIND OUT!**

* * *

It was early morning, with the sunrays beaming through the windows at the old church, where Haruhi was sleeping comfortably by snuggling up to Hikaru, who himself was sleeping.

The two otakus crawled out from underneath the alter, where they had spent the most of the night making themselves look presentable and changing back to their Ouran uniforms.

"Seriously, we totally deserve a reward." Valcoria chirped as she stood up. Nicoletta mimicked her actions and nodded in agreement.

"I know, but too bad we didn't bring a camera with us." she said sadly as she took a glance to the side, to the two teens sleeping. The both sighed sadly, not being able to capture such a perfect moment.

"What do we do now-"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"HARUHIIIII!" Tamaki cried on the other side of the church doors, which the otakus made sure to lock earlier on. "DON'T WORRY, DADDY'S HERE! HE'LL SAVE YOU FROM THAT NAUGHTY HITACHIIN!"

Surprisingly enough, the two teens inside didn't wake up, much to the otakus' relief. The bulky headphones on Haruhi's ears blocked out the noise, while Hikaru only muttered about 'stupid Tono' in his sleep.

"There's a back door." Valcoria answered and pointed to the door who had glowing sign saying 'exit' above it.

"Goodie." Nicoletta said as she and her friend went towards it. "I know what we can do."

* * *

"HARUHIIII! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ANSWER ME!" Tamaki wailed as he shook the handles of the doors. Hikaru and Haruhi never came back, and of course Tamaki being the idiot he is, he rather believed that the twin ran off to deflower his daughter than fell asleep somewhere while they took shelter from the storm. All the other did believe the latter opinion, since the first one was just purely ridiculous.

Just because Hikaru's phone was dead, it didn't mean they couldn't still track it, and they found the signal coming from this church.

"Tono, can you tone it down?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, Tama-chan! You're being really loud!" Honey whined, and covered his ears with his hands.

"HOW CAN I NOT BE LOUD?! THAT DEMON IS VIOLATING MY DAUGHTER!"

"My, my, Marjorie, The Lord must be blessing us!" a petite voice giggled from behind.

The club members turned their heads to see two old nuns, giggling at the site of the boys.

"You're right, Ingrid! First we saw such a handsome young man at market that was kind enough to give us directions, and now we have another five men standing outside our church!" the other one giggled and cocked her head to the side. "And oh my, that one looks awfully a lot like the one we met yesterday!" she added and pointed to Kaoru. "They must be twin brothers!"

"What? My brother was being KIND?" Kaoru asked in disbelief, because the closest thing Hikaru had done considered as kind was not to bother people with his pranks.

"Why yes!" Nicoletta giggled in her nun outfit, where she and Valcoria had found them in a closet inside the church before they crept out.

"He was being such a sweetheart." Valcoria chirped happily. "Anyways, why're you handsome men standing outside our church?"

"It turns out that he and a female he accompanied sought for some shelter here." Kyoya said in a business-like tone.

"Oh! You mean that lovely young lady with him? Ohohoho! They looked adorable together!" Nicoletta said and pulled out some keys from her pocket, which she just realised was there. While the two otakus in disguise giggled heartedly, they opened the locked doors to the church. Of course, Tamaki bolted in to the sleeping teens the moment the doors were even the slightest open.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" he roared to the older twin as he lifted him up from his seat by the collar. Hikaru, wide awake suddenly, tried to struggle and Haruhi scowled at the blonde.

"TONO! LET ME GO!"

"NO! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"My, what a fight. That's such a sin!" Valcoria exclaimed dramatically.

Tamaki, being his over dramatic self, dropped Hikaru to the ground and went to his gloomy corner of woe. Hikaru growled at his lord, and helped Haruhi up, who had fallen to the floor when Tamaki pulled Hikaru up in such a haste.

"Yup, we did progress." Valcoria stated quietly, and Nicoletta nodded in agreement.

"What should we do now?"

"Dunno."

"Let's head back to the pension."

"Okay."

* * *

_BZWUP_

The two girls landed INSIDE Pension Misuzu, oddly enough, but no one had noticed their sudden appearance in the room. They quickly sighed a breath of relief and stood up, not really sure what to do. If they were correct, they were about a few hours ahead in time from where they had been. And if they were even more correct, Arai should come about…

_Ding-a-ling-ling_

…now. Not to mention a huge watermelon in his hands.

"Oh hi, Arai!" Haruhi said called up for the table she was cleaning up. She then noticed the two girls standing in between her vision of Arai. "Excuse me, are you new guests?"

"AH!" Nicoletta shouted, rather embarrassed from just standing there zoning out, and causing everyone to stare at her like an alien. "NO, WE'RE NOT. COME NOW, CORI-CHAN, I THINK THERE'S SOME WONDERFUL FRESH JUICE BY THE BAR!" she exclaimed in a nervous mess as she grabbed Valcoria's hand and went for a beeline towards the bar. Everyone cocked an eyebrow, but then shrugged and forgot about the otakus.

"Anyways," Haruhi started, turning her stare from the flustered girl and her goth friend beside her to Arai again. "Why're you here Arai?"

"I brought a watermelon! My uncle's got the best in town!" he said and held up the huge watermelon.

"That watermelon is HUGE!" Honey exclaimed happily (we have used the word huge enough times now) as he admired the size.

"That is certainly an impressive melon." Tamaki commented.

At this point as everyone was admiring the greatness of the watermelon, Nicoletta did very obvious twitches.

"Nico-chan, what's wrong?" Valcoria asked concerned, ignoring the Host Club's cheers by the door.

"M…meh…" Nicoletta started, but did not finish.

"Meh?" Valcoria asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicions.

"Meh… Mel…" Nicoletta turned quiet, before she abruptly stood up from her stool, causing it to fall down and everyone staring at her. "WATERMELON!" Nicoletta shouted like an victorious ape, and ran to the group of people around the holy watermelon. Panic struck them, and they all ran off for their lives, leaving the poor melon falling to the floor.

"NOOO! MY MELON!" Nicoletta cried and leaped, just on time to catch the watermelon before it splattered into a million pieces on the ground. Nicoletta sat up with crossed legs, the watermelon cradled in her arms. "WATERMELON!" she screamed in ecstasy, like a small puppy. She then gently placed the watermelon on the floor in front of her, everyone staring at her in confusion. Nicoletta brought a hand up high in the air.

"FORGIVE ME, HOLY FRUIT!" she cried and then…

_SPLAT_

…the watermelon was evenly chopped into ten pieces from Nicoletta's one swing on it. She greedily picked up one slice and began munching on it.

"MMM! WATERMELON YUMMY!" she hummed in satisfaction, before her eyes drifted to the rest of the people in the room. "You want melon too?" she asked, her intelligence going down to a caveman's.

The first one to react was Honey, who happily skipped over and took a slice for himself.

"You're right! This is yummy!" Honey agreed after the first bite. Everyone gave each other concerned looks for a mere moment, before they all shrugged and took a slice of their own.

Valcoria, sitting in the corner, staring in shock as she found out the new knowledge of her friend's love for watermelons, rolled her eyes in exasperation. She hopped off her stool, marched over to Nicoletta, grabbed the remaining slice and began chewing on it.

"I think we'll go back now, to see if anything has changed."

* * *

_BZWUP_

The girls landed outside the third music room, more than a year later from that date, supposing to be the time where the girls had first come to at the beginning, Valcoria on her butt while Nicoletta swiftly landed on her feet, not caring for anything in the world while eating her beloved fruit. Valcoria sighed, got up and pushed the door open with a slam.

"WE'RE BACK!" she called out, only to be greeted with…

…an empty clubroom.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Nicoletta asked and looked around, being oblivious to the watermelon smudged around her mouth.

"Our stuff isn't even here!" Valcoria shouted in despair. "Where are they?"

"You mean the Host Club?"

The two otakus turned around to see a girl in the Ouran highschool uniform, and Nicoletta recognised her as one of the regular customers to the club.

"The Host Club doesn't have any business today, since they're having a rest from the big celebration and announcement from yesterday." she said and did a small giggle.

"Announcement? What announcement?" the two otakus asked, furrowing their brows. The girl's giggling stopped momentarily.

"Oh didn't you know? They announced Haruhi-chan's and Hikaru-kun's soon-to-be-engagement. They'll be officially engaged by next year." she informed, and the otakus eyes went wide as saucers. The girl had no more comments. "Well, I'll be going now, goodbye!" she said and waved while walking off down the hallway.

The thirteen-year-old otakus stood there, eyes still wide as they could get.

"I don't know if I'm happy or sad." Nicoletta spoke up.

"Why would you be sad?" Valcoria asked, and noted that Nicoletta was done eating her fruits and had thrown the leftover peel somewhere randomly in the corner.

"Because we missed all the best bits of HikaHaru!" Nicoletta whined. "And now they're ENGAGED (thanks to us)!"

"Soon-to-be-engaged." Valcoria corrected. "But we did miss a bunch of good bits…"

...

...

...

"We'll switch turns of being depressed and happy. 20 minutes each."

"I'll get the tissues."

"I'll get the boom box."

"I'll take out some twins and HikaHaru photos."

"I'll bring out a lighter and TamaHaru photos so we can burn them."

"Brilliant."

"Of course."

* * *

**TADA! THEY'RE ENGAGED! I HAD NO FRICKEN CLUE OF WHAT TO WRITE AT THE TIME SO I JUST DID THE FIRST THING THAT CAME!**

**And yes, it's true I have an obsessive love for watermelons. Whenever there is one around, I gobble it all up! ^^ (It's a very persuasive way to bribe me.)**

**Until Next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: OMG, AWESOME

**HIIIII GUUUUUYS~! Yes, I know, it took a few days to get a new chapter, but this one is a little longer than usual and...**

**...I was kinda stuck...**

**...but I think I have fixed it now!**

**So, shall we continue?**

**By the way, a new otaku is with us! MAY PRESENT TO YOU SOONLY Vampireninja101! Awesome that we have more characters to write in, and sorry if I sound a bit mean (you're the newcomer after all)! xD**

* * *

The two otakus had spent the next three hours in the clubroom, doing their regular exchange of either crying their hearts out from missing all their precious HikaHaru moments or laughing like maniacs while burning photos of Tamaki and Haruhi together.

Just as the two otakus were about to do their switch, a rather loud knock came from the door.

The otakus glanced at each other, questioning who was on the other side of the door.

"Maybe it's the pizza delivery." Nicoletta reasoned and already took out a few ten dollar bills from her pocket.

"No, it can't be, then they would be-" Valcoria said and looked down at her watch, that seemingly just now appeared on her wrist. "-56 minutes early, because we only called three minutes ago."

They looked at each other questioningly again, before they shrugged and together they went towards the door. They opened it to reveal yet another girl in an Ouran middle-school uniform, about the same height of Nicoletta, but seemed to be older, fifteen years old, her blonde hair curled and in high pigtails, and her brown eyes nice and gentle. If it wasn't because of her height, people may would have mistaken her for an exact female replica of Honey.

"Hello, my name's Victorique!" the girl chirped, her voice sweet. "I heard there were some fellow otakus here."

"Yes, we are them." Nicoletta began and eyed her up and down.

"If you haven't noticed." Valcoria finished as she mimicked Nicoletta. The girl beamed and clasped her hands together, a very contagious smile on her face while her eyes twinkled of sweetness and peppiness.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Can I join you in your adventures? I'm very intrigued by them."

The two otakus glanced at each other in the corner of their eyes, and cheerful smiles came upon their faces.

"Of course! The more otakus, the merrier!" they shouted in unison.

They all smiled and gave each other looks saying 'so what shall we do now, fellow otakus?'.

"I think we should teleport back in time to see when Hikaru and Haruhi became a couple." Nicoletta suggested, an angelic smile on her face so fake it was sweet.

"PERFECT!" the two remaining otakus yelled.

"We shall go now!" Nicoletta exclaimed and raised a fist up in the air.

* * *

_BZWUP_

All three otakus landed across the road from Pension Misuzu, the younger otakus landing perfectly on their feet while the oldest and newest member of their group landed painfully on a rock with her butt.

"OW!" she whimpered, but the younger otakus only hushed her. She grumbled silently as she stood up, but shut up once she noticed what the thirteen year olds were looking at.

In front of Pension Misuzu was a limousine, the Host Club members and Misuzu himself around it, all packed up and ready to leave Karuizawa and go back home to spend their last days of summer vacation. Haruhi was thanking Misuzu for letting her stay there, Misuzu was being flamboyant and gushing about how nice Haruhi was for working, Kyoya was writing down something in his notebook, Tamaki next to him whining about something, Honey sitting on top of the limo roof eating a cake, Mori watching him like a hawk like usual and the twins talking amongst themselves, waiting for the others so they could leave. Kaoru said something and left to go back inside the pension (presumably going to the bathroom), leaving Hikaru waiting.

"Ha-ru-hi~!" Hikaru called out. Haruhi glanced up and went over to him, done bidding farewell to Misuzu who was now talking to Kyoya.

"What's up?" she greeted.

"Do you have anything planned the next few days?" Hikaru asked. "I have nothing to do, I'll be bored."

"I don't have anything to do, why?" she asked.

"Let's go another date then!" Hikaru said, a smile on his face.

"Why?" Haruhi asked and furrowed her brows. His face dropped and he stared at her with a blank look.

"What, can't we spend time together?" he asked slightly irritated.

"No, it's just, I don't get it. Why do you wanna go on a date?" Haruhi asked and cocked her head.

"My god, can't she just say yes already…" Nicoletta muttered behind the bushes where she and the other otakus were hiding.

"OH COME ON, HARUHI!" Hikaru yelled annoyed and threw his head back, everyone else looking at him curiously from his outburst. "Will you or won't you? Do you just have to know my specific reason? Because I have none."

"So you have no reason? You just want to hang out?"

"YES!"

"Oh. Well, I'm done with all my summer homework and I don't have that many chores at home since dad won't be back until vacation is over, so I guess I can."

"Finally!" the three otakus sighed in annoyance, after waiting forever to just hear an answer.

"So when do you want to go?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru shrugged.

"Don't know, I guess I'll call you when I have an idea." he said.

"Can we just skip over to the time of the date now?" Victorique asked inpatiently, not wanting to hear how long this conversation will drag out.

"Agreed."

* * *

_BZWUP_

Victorique's face was gladly introduced to the bottom of a bathtub, and her face pressed so hard against you could almost believe she was having a make out session with it. She tried to lift her head, but noticed that some heavy weight was on top of her, and that weight came from the younger otakus.

"Geez, this is such a tiny bathroom." Valcoria commented, looking around the basic tiling on the walls and noting the two toothbrushes and other bathroom related things on the counter next to the sink.

"Yeah, but it feels familiar in a way…" Nicoletta pondered, a finger on her chin while she squinted her eyes.

"Can you guys get off me? I can smell the strawberry scented shampoo that was used from earlier here." Victorique mumbled from her spot at the bottom.

"Ssh! Did you hear that?" Nicoletta asked as some footsteps were heard outside the door. All three otakus heard the door handle turning, and Nicoletta pulled the shower curtain in a haste so whoever it is couldn't see them. Luckily though, there was a small hole in the middle so Nicoletta could peek through, whiles the other two otakus listened.

"Guys… I can't breathe…" Victorique muttered, and the younger otakus finally realised they sat on their newest member. They quickly shifted off her the best they could, considering they couldn't get out of the bathtub, without the person entering the bathroom noticing. Apparently they were talking on the phone.

"So, you wanna go to the expo this Sunday?" a girl asked, and all otakus immediately recognised it as Haruhi's voice. The speaker on the other spoke a sentence or two, before she started to talk again. "I have nothing to do that day, but are you really sure you want to spend our date there? We could go somewhere else you know." The otkaus then started to hear some weird chanting about commoners and how interesting things are in the common world. Haruhi sighed. "Okay, we can go if you'd like. I bet there would be plenty of stuff for you to enjoy yourself with, Hikaru."

"So they're planning their date?" Valcoria questioned quietly, but not quietly enough unfortunately.

Haruhi did a 180 degree spin and stared at her shower/bathtub in complete terror.

"WHO'S THERE?!" she hollered. She grabbed the curtain and violently opened it, to see the girls. Haruhi could've sworn she had seen two of the girls before.

"OH CRAP!" Victorique shrieked.

"GET US OUT OF HERE, NICO-CHAN!" Valcoria yelled.

"YES, I WILL!"

_BZWUP_

Haruhi stared and blinked her eyes in complete confusion once the girls had disappeared, and she wondered if she had gone completely insane. Of course, if she had, she would blame it on the Host Club.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Hikaru yelled frantically over the phone, growing worried from Haruhi's panicked outburst.

"Hikaru? I think I might need to call Kyoya… I need to check my sanity…"

* * *

_BZWUP_

"GAH!"

**CRASH**

"Ow..."

All three otakus had landed painfully on a clothing rack that was outside a store in a shopping mall. Purely by luck, no had noticed their sudden entrance. Heck, no one ever noticed their entrances, they just noticed them when they were about to either do something stupid or about to leave.

"Where are we?" Victorique questioned as she looked around.

"Once again, this place looks familiar…" Nicoletta said and squinted her eyes.

"We are in the Ouran world, wherever the Host Club is, of course wherever we land is familiar!" Valcoria bickered.

"Ah! But we once landed in the closet that was never revealed!"

"Okay fine…"

"Guys?" Victorique questioned as she looked up. "Is that Kyoya sitting on that bench?"

The two bickering otakus looked up to see that Victorique was indeed correct, because there sat Kyoya on a bench in deep thought.

"Oh! Now I remember where we are! We're in that shopping centre from episode 17; 'Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!'" Nicoletta exclaimed cheerfully.

"But…" Valcoria began and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are we here? We're trying to get a glimpse of HikaHa-"

"Hey, is that Kyoya-senpai?"

"Huh, never thought he'd ever come here."

Realisation struck the otakus as they made a 90 degree turn with their heads, to see, among the crowd, Hikaru and Haruhi staring at the Shadow King who was thinking.

"So this is their second date?" Victorique stated more than questioned.

"I guess so. She did mention something on the phone about an expo to him." Nicoletta said. "Let's get closer."

They all tiptoed closer, hiding behind racks, shelves and some strollers to make sure they weren't seen.

Meanwhile, the two first-years on a date pushed through the crowd, to see why on earth the smartest second-year of their school would be here out of all places, since this wasn't exactly the place where an Ohtori would be. Said Ohtori was now doing his search for his phone or wallet, but realised he had none of them.

"Senpai?"

Kyoya looked up to his side to see Haruhi, cocking her slightly in confusion. Though it took him a second to realise that one of the twins were behind her, alone.

"How much money do you two have on you?"

...

...

...

"Mommy! Look! I want that balloon!"

...

...

...

"My, is this made of oak?"

...

...

...

"Seriously, this is one hell of a long silence…" Valcoria muttered as she picked her nails, the other two otakus nodding in agreement.

"…What?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tamaki and the others forced me out of bed this morning, forgetting to bring my wallet and phone." Kyoya explained simply. "I would've called for car, or even hail a taxi, but I can't do neither."

"Where's Tono?" Hikaru asked slightly impatiently.

"I don't know, somewhere around this shopping centre, I presume." Kyoya answered indifferently and shrugged. The older twin cursed under his breath while Haruhi inwardly groaned. She finally came out of her world of wanting to kill her senpai when she saw Hikaru taking out his wallet.

"You totally owe me." Hikaru muttered as he took out a few thousand yen.

"Don't worry," Kyoya said calmly and took the money. "I'll make sure Tamaki pays ten times the price…" he muttered darkly while walking away, giving the first-years shivers up their spines.

"Well, now what?" Haruhi questioned once the Low Pressure Demon Lord was out of hearing distance.

"Commoner expedition!" Hikaru cheered and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "I want to see what commoners do at these kind of things." he said as he started to walk, dragging Haruhi along with him.

"You're such a kid sometimes." Haruhi commented and did a small giggle. And then I mean a proper giggle, that sounded like a quiet laugh, not a stupid fangirl giggle.

"Ah… HikaHaru…" Nicoletta sighed happily, going slightly off to dreamworld while the three otakus followed their favourite shipping through the mall.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! We'll continue with the date next chapter, I just need to figure out what first... Anyways!**

**OH MY GOD, BEFORE I FORGET! It's nothing really important, but I'd like to share this with all the HikaHaru shippers out there! ****So the other day my mom dropped me and my brother off at the entrance to IKEA so we could get a head start to the restaurant while she drove off to find a parking spot, and while I was waiting with my brother outside the restaurant, I SAW A FREAKING REAL LIFE VERSION OF HIKARU AND HARUHI TOGETHER! xD The guy had almost the exact same hairdo as Hikaru from the Live Action series, and he had that childish, playful and mischievous side about him (he joked a lot with her and draped his arm around her multiple times and other Hikaru-like things). And the girl, she was exactly like Haruhi but with long hair! She was amused by his antics and such, but did nothing over the top in return, just smiled and laughed along. And because IKEA was celebrating their launch of their new catalog, there was a bunch of food to try and there even was a ladybug mascot! Real-life-Hikaru gave the mascot a high-five while Real-life-Haruhi tried out the food and gave some to her boyfriend. Seriously, they were so alike to Hikaru and Haruhi I was about to fangirl like crazy right there. Thankfully my brother distracted me enough so I didn't do that, that would be rather embarrassing... Okay, I'm done, I just wanted to say my experience of that. They looked so cute together! x3**

**BYEEE~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Good Failure?

**Hello people! Sorry that I'm a bit late updating, it's just I never get any time during the week to actually write, except on Fridays. Though this story takes less time to type up, so this one is more likely to get updated more regularly than my other stories. Um, well, I have nothing else to say, so let's continue!**

* * *

The three otakus and their favourite shipping were walking casually through the mall, the first-years stopping every once in awhile to have a look at something in a stand. The two of them looked at different things with amazement, Haruhi at the more rare things while Hikaru looked at the more common, and they tried different kinds of foods along the way.

They all passed through one way, before Nicoletta saw something that caught her eye. It was the stand who sold those fake rare bowls that Kyoya pointed out on the actual episode 17, and the woman he helped was standing there, giggling and conversing with the salesman.

"Girls," Nicoletta called out, stopping the otakus in their tracks. "Since Kyoya isn't here, I'm gonna do him a favour. After all, excluding the twins, Kyoya is my favourite to be with Haruhi."

"You're a KyoHaru fan?" Victorique questioned and furrowed her brows.

"My fourth favourite. First comes Hikaru, second comes Kaoru, thirdly both of the twins with Haruhi and then Kyoya fourth." Nicoletta explained and shrugged. "Cori-chan, whiles I'm doing this favour to him, I'm leaving HikaHaru to you." Nicoletta said and glanced at her.

"WHAT? Why me?" Valcoria asked, bewildered.

"Because you're the otaku I've known the longest, no offence Victo-chan." Nicoletta said plainly.

"No offence taken." Victorique said. "I'll have an eye on HikaHaru while you guys do your thing." she added and walked off, keeping a close eye on the shipping.

"Anyway, I'll give you my power to make sure this date goes well!" Nicoletta exclaimed and raised a fist in the air, earning one or two glances from people around her. "I, NICOLETTA, WILL GIVE YOU, VALCORIA FALLEN, THE TITLE OF THE OTAKU AUTHORESS UNTIL I COME BACK!" she yelled high and mighty, now seriously earning stares from the people around her.

"…okay…" Valcoria whispered, darting her eyes between the people who kept staring at her.

"I'm off!" Nicoletta said, and ran towards a random direction in the huge shopping centre, leaving Valcoria blushing scarlet from embarrassment.

...

...

...

"Who was that?" one random old lady asked to her friend besides her.

"I don't know, some psychiatric patient." the woman replied as the two of them continued their shopping.

...

...

...

"OH MY GOD, HARUHI!" Hikaru yelled in the distance.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"COME AND TRY THIS ON! YOU'D LOOK SUPER-CUTE!"

"…HikaHaru…" Valcoria twitched, etching to see what was happening. "I AM COMING!" she cried and ran after the shipping.

* * *

"Hikaru, I've already tried like ten dresses, can we stop?" Haruhi asked as she poked her head out from the dressings-room stall, an annoyed face plastered.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm getting hungry anyways." Hikaru shrugged.

"Really? That's good, because I'm-" Haruhi was firmly interrupted by her growling stomach, and Hikaru chuckled.

"Get yourself ready and then we can have some lunch." he said.

"Sounds like a deal." Haruhi said and flashed one of those rare smiles, the ones that seem to brighten up the room. She slipped back inside, but continued to talk from the other side of the door. "So, what restaurant do you wanna go to?"

"I don't know, what do you commoners eat?"

"Where's the excitement?" Victorique muttered quietly in the stall where she and Valcoria sat. How odd, any bystander seeing them following the arranged-by-the-previous-authoress-before-she-left -soon-to-be-couple would've thought they were stalkers, but for them this was just an exclusive way to watch anime, by being in the scenes.

"I don't know, I hope something will happen soon enough." Valcoria responded, slumping her shoulders in boredom.

"Nico-chan gave you the power of the authoress, right?" Victorique stated, not exactly questioning it. "Make something exciting happen. You do have the power."

Valcoria glanced up at the girl curiously, then placed her index finger on her chin, narrowing her eyes to the floor as she thought.

"True that," Valcoria admitted. "But what should I do? I just can't have somebody burst in and lock them inside a stall while Haruhi is half-naked–"

**SLAM**

"OY! WHAT THE HECK?!" Hikaru's voice shouted. "WHO THE HELL LOCKED US IN?!"

The two otakus let their mouths hang open, not exactly believing that it actually worked. Victorique instantly scrambled up to her knees from the sitting position she was in, opening the door slightly ajar. Out there she saw a certain cinnamon-haired girl, wearing a poofy, pink bow on the top of her head, snickering as she used the keyring, that had several keys on them, as a hula hoop for her finger.

"When did Renge come here?" Victorique whispered, quirking her eyebrows.

"Dunno." Valcoria said and shrugged. "But maybe it was just pure chance that she locked them in, there's no way that Haruhi would be–"

"HIKARU, I'M ALMOST NAKED, DON'T LOOK!" Haruhi shouted from the stall she occupied. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"Oh, you mean these?" Renge called out and held up a shopping bag in front of her own face, since Haruhi couldn't see through the door. "I just found them laying around, but for being commoners' clothing they don't look half-bad." she commented while peeking in the bag. "I think I'll keep 'em…for now." she smiled evilly and skipped off.

"RENGE, WHAT THE HELL!" Haruhi shrieked and bashed on the door.

"Oh my god, it's actually happening…" Valcoria mumbled, somewhat proud of herself. "Nico-chan would be so proud! – I wonder what she's doing, by the way…" Valcoria pondered.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nicoletta…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YA LITTLE PUNK?!" the salesman roared.

"Exactly like I mean, they're fake." Nicoletta said smartly, pushing up her new fake non-prescription glasses further up her nose, that she bought for the heck of it before she went into action.

"But how?" the woman besides her asked. Nicoletta's face instantly dropped, and she sheepishly smiled.

"Well, uh, you see, I haven't had a good look at them or anything…but…my friend does a lot of dealings with the family…" Nicoletta said nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"But then how do you know if these are fake or not?" the salesman grumbled.

"I can call him! He'll confirm it!" Nicoletta yelled in defence.

"Then do it." he said and crossed his arms.

"Uh…" Nicoletta stammered and searched her pockets. "I don't have my phone…"

"Oh, well then- SECURITY!" the man yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly two bulky men, with shaved scalps, dark sunglasses on, having small earpieces in their ears and with emotionless expressions - secret services perhaps? - on appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Nicoletta's arms.

"WAIT, NO! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I KNOW KYOYA OHTORI! HE CAN CONFIRM THAT THESE ARE FAKE!" Nicoletta screamed like a maniac as she kicked with her legs while the men dragged her. "I EVEN KNOW THE HITACHIIN TWINS! TAMAKI SUOH! THE HANINOZUKAS! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!" she bellowed as she was dragged further along the path.

"Somebody is going to the funny farm." a random bystander commented as everyone continued with their regular doings.

"Hey, Tono, haven't we seen that girl somewhere before?" Kaoru asked while he and the rest of the gang walked past.

"Huh? Who?- OH MY GOD! THAT IS NOT A WAY TO TREAT A PROPER LADY!" Tamaki screeched as he noticed Nicoletta being dragged away.

"YEAH! ESPECIALLY ONE WITH GLASSES!" Honey piped up from Mori's shoulders.

"DON'T WORRY, PRINCESS! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Tamaki shouted and ran after the men in suits with the screaming girl.

* * *

The two teens leaned against their backs, facing away from each other - much to Hikaru's relief considering he was still blushing like an idiot - mainly due to the fact Haruhi was still only wearing her bra and underwear. The two of them had been sitting there for about two hours, but nobody came to lock them out (because for some unlogical reason you couldn't unlock the door from the inside, and the employees at the shop didn't bother opening- because they thought the teens locked themselves in for some _privacy_ (this is Japan after all)).

"When do you think we'll come out?" Hikaru asked in a quiet voice, but it was loud enough to fill the silence around them.

"Maybe in a few hours… This is Renge we're talking about." Haruhi replied in an equally low tone. This was not how they planned out this date at all, and now she was stuck with one of the most hormonal-driven and perverse teens (though Tamaki takes the crown) she knew. She laughed quietly to herself, imagining what her father would say if he even caught a glimpse of this situation. She could see it in front of her eyes; her father holding a baseball bat high up in the air, flames in his eyes, and wearing his highest and pointiest high heels to bash some holes into the boy's skull.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru asked and moved his head a fraction, so he could at least catch a small glimpse of her face.

"Nothing, just thinking of what my dad would say if he saw this." she chuckled. "But he would probably give you mercy, since you're at least looking away and not taking advantage of the situation." she added. Hikaru's blush turned ten times redder than before, actually seeing the image inside his head if he did take advantage of the situation. He could almost see himself have some confidence of doing something like that if his twin was with him, though of course they would stop if Haruhi said so, but without Kaoru, he couldn't even look at her without feeling like he was about to faint from the blood rushing to his face.

"We should have another date…you know, to pay up for the failure of this one…" Hikaru chuckled nervously. Haruhi's eyes widened the most slightest, before she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we should. This one is a complete mess." Haruhi laughed out. "It's nice hanging out with you alone sometimes, Hikaru."

Hikaru felt dumbstruck as his eyes widened, but then he let a giddy smile come to his face, like he had just won the lottery (if he was commoner, that is). Just from being so happy, he let his hand lead them to Haruhi's, intertwining their fingers. He had been doing that a lot lately…and it felt quite natural by doing so, like their hands were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

"Then it's a plan." Hikaru chirped and grinned, and from the view from the corner of Haruhi's eye, she couldn't help but smile with him.

* * *

"Ah… HikaHaru…" the otakus sighed dreamily while they watched the scene unfold. Nothing could ruin this moment…

_Bzzzt, bzzzt, bzzzt._

…except that.

Valcoria sighed a frustrated sigh as she whipped her phone out, answering the caller. Thank god she had it on silent.

"Hello?" Valcoria answered, trying to hide the malice in her voice.

"Hi Cori-chan!" Nicoletta greeted on the other end, letting out a nervous laugh. "You can never guess what happened!"

"What?" Valcoria growled.

"Well, uh…" Nicoletta stammered. "I don't know how to explain this… but I'm in jail with Tamaki right now, can you bail me out?"

* * *

**AND WE WRAP IT UP THERE FOR NOW! WILL HARUHI AND HIKARU BE SAVED? WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN TO THEM? WILL TAMAKI AND I BE BAILED OUT? OR WILL I DIE BEFOREHAND BECAUSE OF TAMAKI'S WAILING? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I hope you'll be happy with this chapter for now, because I need to finish off my ****latest chapter of The Infected.**

**BYEEEE~~~~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Odd Outcomes

**HEEYOO! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!**

**Okay, I have nothing in particular to say but I do have one thing to announce. My best friend and I have created a joint account for both of us so we can create fanfics together, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys could have a look later on (maybe put us on your author alert list for when we do post). If there is any TamaHaru fans of sort around reading this, you'll be gladly known that my friend is a HUGE TamaHaru fan (much to my dismay :P) so there'll be some TamaHaru fics there once we start. Our account is called LolliPopBlingGirls (don't question the name please ^^;) and we currently don't have a profile pic (because FanFiction won't let us yet :P). **

**As I said, I'd be really happy if you guys checked us out and maybe put us on your author alert list so you know when we post! :D**

**I'm done now, so I'll let you guys read now. ;***

* * *

Nicoetta sat in her prison cell with Tamaki, who was in his emo corner mumbling about being too young and beautiful to be in jail. She had been irritated with his wailing, then mumbling, then more wailing and such, so she had taken out her phone (that she just found and cursed for it being gone earlier) and earphones to listen to music. So while she was listening to _Pompeii (Kat Krazy Remix)_ by _Bastille_, she was wondering how the hell she was getting out.

'_I called Cori-chan two hours ago… Where the heck is she?'_ she thought, a frown forming on her face.

"I JUST WANTED TO HELP A YOUNG PRINCESS! HOW IS THAT A CRIME?!" Tamaki shrieked as he crawled over to the bars. He grasped onto them and started to shake them, only to receive a 'stop that or I'll send you to isolation' from the prison guard. Tamaki went back to the corner to mope, and Nicoletta's frown turned to a scowl.

"Have you even done your phone call yet?" Nicoletta asked.

He sheepishly turned to face her, a pathetic smile of not knowing on his face.

"Of course I did! My best friend's coming to bail me out any minute!" he said and added a nervous laugh.

"You didn't call, did you?" Nicoletta stated, a bored look on her face.

"No, I didn't…" Tamaki admitted, defeated, and slumped his shoulders. Nicoletta sighed a frustratedly, and shook her head at him.

"You're useless…" she said and leaned back on the wall behind her. She closed her eyes and merely waited for something to happen as _Best Love Song_ by _T-Pain_ proceeded to play in her ears. "…I wonder how HikaHaru is doing…" she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes while listening to the lyrics. **[A/N: This may seem really fangirly, but I always think of HikaHaru when I listen to this song! cx]**

She only sat, slightly dozing off here and there. She kept daydreaming about the most perfect HikaHaru moments, how their wedding would look, and being a little naughty to even come to the part of the honeymoon.

**CRASH**

Nicoletta's eyes shot open to see, along with Tamaki, in complete utter shock a wrecking ball that had broken through the wall, and how ironic, because _Wrecking Ball_ by _Miley Cyrus_ came on in her earbuds.

"NICO-CHAN, WE'RE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" Valcoria called out from outside.

"BE LUCKY THAT WE COULD TELEPORT THIS OVER HERE!" Victorique called out afterwards.

Nicoletta scrambled up to her feet, stumbling over behind the large ball that caused a great hole on the wall. Outside the hole, she saw the other two otakus inside the wrecking machine, controlling the whole panel. A huge grin spread on Nicoletta's face.

"You guys are awesome!" Nicoletta exclaimed and climbed onto the wrecking ball. The otakus driving smirked, pressing on random buttons so the large ball reeled itself closer back to the machine. And off they drove away, with Nicoletta sitting on the wrecking ball squealing from the fun ride while the prison guards just kept staring in shock. No prisoner has ever escaped with a grand entrance like that…

"HEY! PRINCESS, AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAVE ME TOO?!" Tamaki shrieked and jumped down through the hole, running after the fast moving transportable crane.

* * *

_"Attention, shoppers. Izumi Shopping Centre will be closing in fifteen minutes. Have a good day."_

Hikaru groaned and dropped his head in irritation. Where the hell was Renge?! Or more importantly, the actual keys?

"If Renge doesn't come soon, we'll probably be spending the night here." Haruhi noted, staring at the ceiling, leaning against Hikaru's back.

"For all we know, she might've forgotten about us and left already." he grumbled, glaring at the door for some unknown reason.

"Then we won't be let out until tomorrow morning…" Haruhi drifted out, furrowing her brows in thought. "…Crap." she muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"We have school tomorrow…and my dad's expecting me to be done with dinner when he walks through the door in half an hour."

"Ah. Well, that sucks."

"Yup."

...

...

...

Haruhi yawned and stared at herself in the mirror in front of her. It hadn't struck her until then that the stall was pretty spacious for being a dressing room. She could easily lay down if she wanted too.

Well, they were going to be stuck all night there, might as well make herself comfortable. She raised her elbow high, stretching and let out another yawn. She gently lowered her upper body down, getting closer and closer to the floor until her bare skin (because she was still only wearing a bra and underwear) touched the carpeting.

"Haruhi, what're you doing?" Hikaru questioned as he did the mistake of turning his head, but retreated it back to its original position with furiously red cheeks.

"If we're going to spend the night here, we should at least try to be comfortable." she responded, letting her eyelids fall shut.

_'She's not going to make this easy for me, will she?'_ he thought to himself, still blushing from looking at her half-naked, thankfully unnoticed by her.

* * *

"NOOOO! DON'T LOCK US OUT! WE NEED TO GET IN!" Valcoria screamed as she and the two other otakus bashed their fists against the doors to the shopping centre. They had driven their immediately, and luckily Tamaki had lost track of them somewhere along the way.

"WE'RE MISSING PRECIOUS HIKAHARU!" Nicoletta shouted, slumping down to her knees, looking like she was about to cry.

"Wait," Victorique interrupted, and the younger otakus looked up at her expectedly. "Can't we just teleport inside?"

The otakus' faces dropped, and they mumbled incoherent curses under their breaths.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Nicoletta muttered as she stood up from the ground.

_BZWUP_

"EH?!" all otakus yelled in surprise when they appeared in their new, squashed spot from when they teleported. And that was an air duct.

"I'm practically squished!" Victorique complained as she shifted in her position, and it made Tamaki's fetal position look like he was standing up.

"Why did we come here?" Valcoria complained. "Seriously, Nico-chan, where did you get these teleportation powers?"

"They sold it for two bucks on eBay," Nicoletta replied and shrugged. "But we appeared here for a reason."

"Why?" the two other otakus chorused.

"For this." Nicoletta chirped happily and pointed to her feet. The two other otakus stared down at Nicoletta's feet with a blank look.

"So we can observe your shoes?" Victorique guessed, never changing her expression.

"No, you dimwit," Nicoletta said, irritation in her voice. "UNDERNEATH my shoes."

The other two lowered their gaze slightly, to only realise that Nicoletta's feet were resting on an air vent.

"Oh," they said and lowered their gaze further more to look through the vent. Underneath, they saw a perfect view of Hikaru and Haruhi, laying on the dressing stall floor, about two feet distance from each other, sleeping peacefully.

"So Renge never came back, huh?" Valcoria stated, all three of them watching through the vent.

"Nope," Victorique replied. "Oh come on, get some cuddling done!"

"Yes, yes, I'm working on it…" Nicoletta mumbled, narrowing her eyes to the soon-to-be-couple.

Suddenly the air duct became colder from the air-conditioning being turned on (thankfully the Ouran uniforms provided enough heat for them) and goosebumps were visibly seen on Haruhi's skin.

"I feel sorry for Haruhi…" Victorique said somewhat sympathetically before she only shrugged. "Oh well, too bad."

Haruhi started to shiver more by the minute, and from pure human instincts, she started to shift closer to the thing that provided the most heat at the moment, and that was Hikaru.

She smiled in satisfaction even though she was still asleep, and leaned her head on his shoulder. As if the boy knew what was happening (or more like unaware of who was doing it), he smiled himself and nuzzled her hair before letting his head rest on the top of her head.

"That's probably the best I can do for now…" Nicoletta said and yawned. "This has been one hella long day…" she said sleepily, letting her eyes droop. The two other otakus yawned as well.

"Yeah…" they agreed, and before a blink of an eye happened, they all fell asleep inside the air duct. How they got comfortable enough in there will be a question that will never get answered…

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

"Lala lala…" the shop assistant hummed as she unlocked all the stall doors that some crazy teenager had locked the day before. She continued to unlock door after door, doing a quick check inside to see if there was any clothes left behind from customers.

"Lalala…" _Click._ "Lalala- OH MY GOD!" she shouted but clasped a hand over her mouth as she saw what was inside the fifth stall. Inside there slept two teenagers soundlessly, snuggling close together. Though the girl only wore undergarments…

"Wait…" the shop assistant hesitated while narrowing her eyes at the boy, studying his face. "Doesn't that look like-? Isn't that-? OH MY GOD, IT IS!" she shrieked and let her mouth hang open as her eyes sparkled. Those teens can seriously sleep through noises… "CINDY! GET THE CAMERA! THIS IS SOME JUICY GOSSIP RIGHT HERE! ONE OF THE HITACHIIN TWINS ARE SLEEPING INSIDE THE DRESSING ROOM WITH A HALF-NAKED GIRL!" she yelled as she ran towards the staff room, where supposedly her co-worker would be.

* * *

**MOAHAHAHAHA! SOME NEWS WILL BE SPREAD! FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;D**

**Like before, I would really appreciate if you guys would check out my joint account: LolliPopBlingGirls :D**

**Bye~~!**


	9. Chapter 9: NEW OTAKUS!

**YES, I AM BACK! *INSERT MANIACAL LAUGH* Yes, yes, here's another CRAZY chapter of The Otaku Authoress Attacks! This week I have been kinda busy, with lots of homework because the end of the term is nearing, my grandparents came back from Croatia so I spent a lot of time cleaning and last but not least preparing for my Year 7 camp that's next week. Hope you don't mind that my updates will be a little slow the next two weeks. ^^;**

**But oh well, here's another chapter. Oh, but what's this? We have another otaku with us but IS NOT A HIKAHARU FAN? D: Worse, TWO OF THEM?**

**Yes, in this chapter another otaku will be introduced: JCB13! And also my best friend Rhianna.**

**ENJOY(?)!**

* * *

Haruhi let her eyes open up slowly, but closed them shut again from the sudden light around her. She shifted in her position, only to realise that somehow her bed was as hard as a rock, and she felt cold from sleeping almost completely nude.

_'I must've fallen off the bed…'_ she thought as she gingerly sat up, rubbing her left eye. She didn't really question the thought about her being half-naked, considering she would sometimes sleep like that during hot nights, but she has never tossed and turned so much that she fell out of bed. _'And how did I bring my pillow with me at the same time?'_ she thought, remembering that her head was resting on something soft, not too soft though. She opened her eyes, letting them focus before she took in her surroundings. She was in a dressing room.

"Huh? How did I come here?" she pondered to herself. It then struck her of what had happened. "I'm going to kill Renge next time I see her." she muttered under breath, a scowl on her face. She turned her head to see what her head was resting on, and was somewhat surprised to realise it was Hikaru, sleeping peacefully besides her. "Ah yeah… He was with me." she simply noted. "I hope he didn't look at me."

She turned her gaze upwards, noticing the stall door open. She blinked curiously and stood up slowly, hearing voices in the distance. She stepped over Hikaru, going out of the stall, and quietly walked closer to the voices. She peered her head around the corner, watching two women, one brunette and the other blonde, in their twenties chatting together about something that was in the brunette's hands, both of their backs facing Haruhi.

"I swear, Cindy, this'll be worth a fortune!" the brunette exclaimed.

"I know! Heck, maybe we'll have enough so we can take that vacation to Hawaii." the blonde chirped back to her friend, both of them giggling.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi spoke up, and the two women jerked their heads towards her direction in surprise. "I was wondering if there was any clothes I could use, I can't find mine." she said, a small blush of embarrassment creeping up her face. The women sighed a small breath of relief, not having their small 'secret' revealed. They put on happy smiles and skipped over to Haruhi.

"Of course! Let Auntie Cindy bring you some!" the blonde named Cindy chirped and grabbed Haruhi's arm, while Haruhi questioned herself why people would always call themselves a specific family member around her. "Anna! Go wake that boy up, will you?!" Cindy called over her shoulder before she dragged Haruhi inside the staff room.

"Sure thing!" the brunette called Anna said. She walked over to the dressing rooms and went to the stall she had found the two teens sleeping at earlier that day.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in an alternate universe…**_

It had been a week since the two crazy thirteen-year-old otakus left to travel to 'Episode 16', whatever that meant. Though, unfortunately the things they had left behind were still there, including the authoress-spell on the door. So none of the Host Club members could leave, and of course they left someone 'in charge' while they were absent.

"Can't I even hug her?!" Tamaki screeched from his position in his cage, very much like the one Shiro was trapped in at Episode 6.

"Nope." Renge replied, picking her nails while sitting on her platform, a box that contained unknown things right besides her.

"Can we at least come out?" Haruhi said tiredly from her cage, that was about six times the size of Tamaki's. Yes, both of the two lovers were trapped in cages, because they weren't being very obedient when it came to the 'No TamaHaru' rule that the otakus had set in the clubroom. They had both been trapped in their own cages about two days ago, when they were caught making out in the bathroom _again_. Most of the club members were outrageous that their friends were trapped, well, at least for Haruhi because nobody really cared if the King was in a cage or not, but after some 'Medusa-ing' from Renge, they all stopped their protests and minded their own business.

"Nuh-uh, I was given strict orders to have no TamaHaru in here," Renge said, waving her finger towards Haruhi to emphasise her point. "And even if it means capturing you two in cages to make it stop, then so be it."

Haruhi sighed, this had been the worst week in her life. She had not been able to leave the clubroom the entire week and she could tell that her father had gone for a scavenge hunt for her boyfriend after the first day.

"Hey, Kaoru! Look at this!" Hikaru called out from the corner of the room. Kaoru looked up from his spot, where he sat and had a not-so-talkative conversation with Mori, and walked over to his brother, that was typing and clicking away on one of the otakus' laptops.

"Hikaru, why're you touching that crazy chick's laptop?" Kaoru asked as he sat down beside his brother, leaning in to see the screen.

"Dunno, was bored." Hikaru said and shrugged. "This one belongs to that one who was named…eh…what was it again? N something…Nickelodeon? No, that was not it. Ah! Nicoletta! That was it!" he exclaimed and snapped his fingers.

"So what did you find?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Hikaru said and clicked on a tab. "I found this. She left herself logged on in this website."

"…FanFiction…dot.…net…" Kaoru read aloud. "What's that?" he asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know, some kind of place to write or something like that." Hikaru said and shrugged again.

"Oh… What kind of username is 'nicoletta2k' anyway?"

"I don't know, but at least it's easy to remember, I found this one chick called 'yolootakuswaggaru2478'." **[Note: That name was totally at random, so sorry if you have a username like that. xD]**

"I guess… What has she been writing?"

"Haven't checked that yet, let's look." Hikaru said and started to click away. "Let's see…'Publish'…'Manage Stories'…" he read aloud as he clicked on the buttons. "She only has three stories." Hikaru stated simply, obviously bored.

"Let's see the reviews, we don't have anything else to do." Kaoru suggested, pointing to the little text in orange saying 'reviews' next to the story on the bottom.

"'Kay." Hikaru said and clicked. Both of them read a few reviews and their eyebrows raised in somewhat surprise for each and every one. "Wow, some people actually like this crap?" he said indifferently. Naughty Hikaru, you haven't even read the stories! How can you say they're crap when you haven't even glanced at summaries?! Okay, back on track now.

"Wait, what's that?" Kaoru said and pointed at one review. He mumbled out the words as he read, but he read two words slightly louder. "…an antagonist?" he read and raised an questioning brow.

**SLAM**

All heads in the room turned towards the door, where yet ANOTHER girl in the Ouran middle-school uniform stood, panting heavily with a scowl on her face. She had long red straight hair with bangs, and blue gray green eyes that seemed so innocent, but could still pierce through your soul. Behind her was another girl in the middle-school uniform, but she just looked confused. She had long dark hair, pretty brown eyes, and her Asian features only seemed to complete her face.

"Where are they?" the redhead growled, narrowing her eyes to the club members.

"Who?" Honey asked, cocking his head cutely. She faced him with a terrifying glare, making him tremble at the spot.

"Why, Nicoletta and her companions of course." she said softly, but it only made her seem scarier by the minute. Heck, she could even be as scary as Kyoya when he just woke up. And speaking of the devil, the raven haired boy pushed up his glasses and watched the girl.

"Last time we saw them they were leaving to go to 'Episode 16' or something along those lines." Kyoya said simply, writing down the event in his notebook. The girl turned her gaze to him, but instead having the look of the devil, her face softened and turned all mushy.

"Kyoya!" the redhead cried in happiness, running towards him and jumped onto him to grab his waist, VERY similar to the way Renge 'greeted' Kyoya on Episode 4.

"Holy nutcrackers, it's a Renge Jr." the twins said in unison, watching intently.

"HEY!" Renge snapped, glaring at the twins. They shrugged, ignoring the growing glare and the snakes appearing in the otaku queen's hair.

"Huh, weird." the Asian looking girl noted. She stepped inside the room and quietly walked over to Tamaki's cage. She sat down in front of the bars and only stared dreamily at him. "Ah… Tamaki…" she sighed with a ghost like smile.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Haruhi asked, drifting her eyes between the girls that came in. The redhead stopped gushing around Kyoya, and blinked curious eyes towards Haruhi.

"Ah! Yes! Now I remember." she said, nodding. She turned her heel, the scowl back on her face, and she stomped out of the room, grabbing the Asian girl's collar on the way and dragging her along. The door closed again and everyone raised a brow, they just came and left.

"TELEPORT!" they heard the redhead screech. "OPEN SESAME! SNAP! TRAVEL!"

"What is she trying to do?" Tamaki questioned, his eyebrow almost reaching his hairline.

"OH COME ON! HOW DO THEY TELEPORT?!" the redhead shrieked, and stomped inside with an obviously annoyed expression on her face, the Asian girl following close behind.

"Juniper, didn't Nicoletta say she bought her teleportation powers on eBay?" she said. The redhead, now revealed being named Juniper, stopped, her face turning blank and moaned.

"Dammit, how could I forget that? You have to remind me of these things more often, Rhianna!" Juniper exclaimed, waving off the Asian girl, who was called Rhianna, while going for a beeline towards the remaining laptop.

* * *

"HEY, WAKE UP!" Anna yelled at the teenage boy for the tenth time, but he only waved her off lazily in his sleep. "How the heck am I supposed wake him up?" she grumbled to herself. "Let's see, ah! I got it!" she exclaimed, receiving an idea of how her friend woke her up once. She lowered her face closer to his snoozing one, narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath and…

"WAKE UP! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS DYING!" she shouted at the top of her lungs right into his ear, and he bolted right up, only to collide with her forehead.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted and glared at her, but then he looked confused. "Wait, where am I?"

"In a dressing room." Anna said flatly, rubbing her new bruise on her forehead.

"Oh…" he said, obviously slightly confused. "Where's Haruhi-"

"Cori-chan!" a girl's voice moaned through the air vent. "Stop kicking me in the face!"

"That's because your butt is next to MY face, Nico-chan!" another voice called out, and the two people sitting on the floor looked up to the vent, shock written in their faces.

"EW! SOMEONE'S TOE WAS IN MY MOUTH!" a third voice cried out. "EEEEEP! THERE'S A COCKROACH!"

"WAAAAHH!"

**CRASH**

"Ow…" the three girls grumbled as they landed in a pile on top of each other only half a meter away from the older twin and shop assistant, bringing down rubbish and rubble down with them when they created the hole on the roof. Unfortunately, Hikaru recognised two of the otakus from a shocking and not-so-pleasant memory.

"YOU TWO WERE IN MY CLOSET IN KARUIZAWA!" he shouted and pointed a shaky finger at Valcoria and Nicoletta.

"MEN FÖR I HELVETE!" Nicoletta cursed irritatedly in Swedish (a habit of hers when she's pissed), and dropped her head down. "GOD, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH US THAT YOU MUST REVEAL US ON THE WORST TIMING?!" she screamed to roof, a VERY obvious scowl on her face. The other two otakus groaned in irritation of the youngest otaku's temper, and did the most appropriate thing that came to mind.

_BZWUP_

And once again, they disappeared into thin air, leaving everyone around questioning of how they do that.

"Are you serious?!" Hikaru shouted at the space that the otakus had occupied.

* * *

**Hehe, yeah… Next chapter we'll have more action, it's just we needed to introduce our newest characters… Meh, anywho.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! WILL JUNIPER AND RHIANNA TRY TO STOP US? WILL THE NEWS OF HIKARU AND HARUHI (WHO WAS SLEEPING HALF-NAKED) SLEEPING TOGETHER COME TO THE NEWS? WILL NICOLETTA CURSE IN SWEDISH AGAIN? AND WILL THE AUTOCORRECT ON NICOLETTA'S IPAD EVER WORK FOR ONCE PROPERLY WHEN SHE'S TYPING INSIDE DOCUMENTS HERE ON FANFICTION?! (Seriously, do you know how many times it took me to write this paragraph because autocorrect on this website is weird as hell? You'll write 'copper nickel' it will change to 'chicken maniacs devoured' -_-') **

**Until next time~~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Excuse Me?

**HEY GUYS! I AM SO SORRY, IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN TWO WEEKS AGO SINCE I LAST UPDATED HERE! Dx**

**It has been some ****_busy _****two weeks though, it's a miracle that I even managed to update my The Infected story. I've been at camp (which was not pleasant, AT ALL), had to do a bunch of homework, my cousin just had his birthday and just GAH!**

**I planned out during school yesterday (Did I mention I am holidays now? TWO WEEKS OF FREEDOM!) that I was supposed to finish off this chapter before I went to my aunt's for my cousin's birthday party and do a little editing, but something happened after school that kinda made me distracted the rest of the day, and that was A GUY ASKING ME OUT FOR THE FIRST TIME! XD**

**I was like super-giddy, but of course the moment I told my family they were like "NO!" and I was like "Please?". So we came to an agreement, I am allowed to go on this 'date', just so long my uncle comes and be our chaperone. -.- And that kind of sucks, because he's kind of like a real-life Shigure from Fruits Basket, minus the high school girl 'addiction' and he sells cars instead of writing books. I am feeling sorry for the guy who asked me out (not saying any names of course), because my uncle is that kind of person who'd ask really uncomfortable questions and throw popcorn at you while you're watching a movie. LIKE UGH!**

**Would you guys be nice enough to vote on my poll that I have set up on my account? :3 It's about what story I am going to work on after The Infected, and so far only 7 people have voted. There's seven choices (but after ten people I'll take away the ones with no votes) and you're allowed to vote on two. I am going to have it open for awhile, but I'd like to get as many voters as possible. SO PLEASE VOTE! :D**

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up now… HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick_

_Knock, knock_

"INSTANT DELIVERY!"

"Finally!"

The redheaded girl jumped off the extremely comfortable office-chair, that belonged to Valcoria, and stomped over to the clubroom's door to open, all the host club members watching cautiously. She violently pulled the handle, making people question how she didn't break the hinges, and scowled at the delivery boy that was panting outside the door.

"So much for instant delivery… What took ya so long?!" Juniper growled, her glare turning sharper by the second towards the teenage boy in front of her.

"But ma'am…" the delivery boy panted, holding up a small box. "You only called literally two minutes ago." he pointed out, standing straight and cocking his eyebrow.

Juniper rolled her eyes and forcefully took the box with one hand and gave money with the other.

"Keep the change." she said and slammed the door in front of him a second later. After some silent cheering from the delivery boy that was walking away, Juniper quickly stepped over to the desk she was occupying and placed the package on the wooden top. "SCISSORS!" she demanded, and on cue came Renge with a pair in hand, not wanting to agitate the new KyoHaru otaku. Said KyoHaru otaku snatched the scissors away from Renge's hand and started to cut the tape around the package.

"TADA!" she yelled once she unwrapped the box, holding up her order. "MY TELEPORTATION DEVICE!"

It was a small disk, about a little less than a centimetre thick. On one side, it had all kinds of buttons on it, like a keyboard on a smartphone. Kind of like a calculator, it had a line as a screen at the top, but there was two of them.

"What an old version… When is that from, 1997?" Rhianna asked, a very bored look on her face as she stared at the little machine in front of her.

"Well sorry!" Juniper snarled. "But I didn't have enough money to buy a new one from 2012 like Nicoletta!"

"Obviously," Rhianna replied, rolling her eyes. "This thing is huge compared to hers, the one she owns is tiny!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tamaki asked, looking confused at the item in Juniper's hands.

"We're just comparing this old piece of trash to the newer teleportation device Nicoletta has," Rhianna explained, picking her nails. "The one she owns clips onto your sleeve and it has a small cord that is attached to your head, making you teleport whenever you want to wherever without pressing on any buttons."

"Shut up," Juniper said angrily, grabbing onto Rhianna's sleeve while walking towards the door. "Let's just leave and try to stop them, hopefully they're not too far away from Episode 16."

* * *

_BZWUP_

"GAH!"

**BANG**

"Ow…"

"Hey, where are we?" Valcoria whispered looking around to different directions, only to see complete darkness around her. "I can't see a thing!"

"I don't know," Nicoletta replied, sitting on the floor by her feet, which was very smooth for some odd reason. "I don't remember there being an episode where everything is this dark."

"I know, so where can we be?" Victorique questioned, sitting with crossed legs on the floor.

_FLASH_

"WELCOME TO THE X-FACTOR!"

"WHAT?!"

All three girls stared at the audience in front if them like deer in headlights, realising they were sitting on the middle of the huge stage. The audience continued to cheer and clap, even though most of them were giving odd looks to the three girls.

"Nico-chan, why are we here?!" Valcoria hissed, never taking her eyes off the audience in front of them. At the question, Nicoletta momentarily forgot about the thousands of eyes on her and smacked herself in the face.

"We teleport wherever my mind thinks about, and I just recently watched X-factor on TV…" she mumbled. "Plus, I think my teleportation device's wiring has gone messed up, considering we did appear in an air-duct not too long ago."

"Ugh…" the commentator from who-knows-where stuttered through the speaker, not exactly sure of what to do about the girls sitting on the stage bickering. "…um, isn't this live?…anyways…HERE ARE OUR JUDGES!"

The three girls watched over their shoulders at the revolving wall behind them when the audience started to cheer and clap louder, seeing the X-factor judges, Ronan Keating, Natalie Bassingthwaighte, Danni Minogue and Redfoo, stepping out and waving at the audience. They stopped their small walk towards the judges' table when they noticed the three otakus standing in their way.

"Hey, we said no audience allowed on the stage!" Ronan barked. A backstage-worker jogged out from behind the scene, going up to Ronan and whispered something in his ear. "WHAT? But that's impossible, nobody can just appear out of nowhere!" he yelled at the worker, who only shrugged in response.

"Nico-chan, get us out of here…" Valcoria whispered harshly towards her friend, but Nicoletta didn't pay attention, she was too busy staring in awe at the people in front of her.

"OMIGOD, REDFOO!" Nicoletta exclaimed and jumped to her feet. "I AM A HUGE FAN, CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?!"

Victorique sighed and lowered her head in disappointment, also in embarrassment, while Valcoria's eye twitched.

"She better be thankful that I have my own device…" Valcoria growled.

_BZWUP_

The judges and audience stared confusedly at the space where the otaku's had disappeared from, a small clank echoing from the notepad and pencil the brunette had whipped out from her pocket landing on the floor.

Whispers broke out in the audience, but the judges continued to stare.

"Is there any logic left in this world?" Ronan muttered, his eye twitching.

"I am not sure, nothing seems logical anymore." Danni said.

"Was it just me that noticed that they wore the same uniforms?" Natalie asked, looking at her fellow co-judges besides her. "I've ought to say that they look several times better than my children's uniforms."

Meanwhile as the two more serious judges kept bickering about what's logical or not, and Natalie talking on the side about the uniforms, Redfoo picked up the abandoned notepad and flicked through the pages.

"Hey look at that, my latest single is one of her favourite songs," he said casually while flipping through the pages and looked at the cover of the notepad. "…'Nicoletta'…huh, unusual."

* * *

_BZWUP_

"NOOOO! I WAS SO CLOSE TO HAVE IT!" Nicoletta shrieked in despair and fell to her knees, screaming it to the Heavens. "DAMN IT, CORI-CHAN, WHY?!"

"BECAUSE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN OURAN, NOT X-FACTOR!"

"Guys?"

"BUT IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT I AM TRYING TO CATCH UP ON X-FACTOR BECAUSE I MISSED SO MANY EPISODES DUE TO INCONVENIENCES!"

"Hello?"

"YEAH, BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT HOW'RE WE GONNA MAKE SURE HIKARU AND HARUHI GET TOGEHTER, NOT ABOUT WHO'S GONNA BE IN THE FINALS NEXT WEEK!"

"You guys!"

"BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF THE SWEDISH GROUP WILL WIN OR NOT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!"

The two bickering otakus faced the oldest one, who was in red in the face from anger and you could see the steam seeping out of her ears. The thirteen year olds quirked their eyebrows in sync, and Victorique calmed herself.

"Do ANY of you two know where we are?"

* * *

"Okay boy, come with me, your girlfriend is waiting for you," Anna said and stood up, brushing off dust from her skirt.

"We're not togeth–"

"Well, you might as well be!" Anna said and yanked Hikaru up to his feet by the arm. "Now come on, she should be dressed now and the store's going to open soon."

Hikaru scowled at the woman, but she only rolled her eyes and brushed it off.

She pulled his sleeve out of the room, leading him towards the staff room, ignoring the teen's silent curses. She brought him to the door, and placed him a good two meters away from it.

"Okay, she's done!" Cindy chirped from inside, opening the door. "Have a good look one the improved Haruhi Fujioka!"

"I only needed some clothes, you could've just given me the cheapest you had." Haruhi grumbled, slowly walked through the door while semi-glaring at the blonde shop assistant in front of her. What she was wearing was pretty simple, yet stylish. She wore a simple black tank top underneath a blue denim jacket, which sleeves reached down to her elbows. For bottoms she had worn matching blue denim jeans who had small studs at the bottom, and her shoes were black boots that were up to her ankles with a tiny heel at the back of it, enhancing her height by an inch. **[A/N: Did that clothing description make sense? Sorry, but I'm that kind of person who doesn't care of what they're wearing unless it's like a special occasion, so clothes and how to describe them ain't my specialty. xD]**

"…Wow…" Hikaru mumbled, baffled to see his (soon-to-be girl)friend looking so good in such simple clothing, but of course he thought she always looked perfect.

"Oh, mornin' Hikaru," Haruhi greeted to the older twin, smiling and completely ignoring the gushing shop assistants besides her. "Do you know what the time is?"

"Hm, I don't know, about ten I think?" Cindy thought aloud, a playful smirk on her lips.

"TEN?" Haruhi shouted, a frantic look on her face. The shop assistants shrugged innocently, while Haruhi facepalmed. "Well, crap. Missed half the day already."

Hikaru snapped out of his daze and chuckled, "We can have more fun, ne Haruhi?"

* * *

_GZAWP _**[A/N: Yes, that's the enemies teleportation sound effect. xP]**

"WHAT THE– BAH!"

**BANG**

"Ow…" the two enemy otakus groaned on the ground in front of the gates of Pension Misuzu, Juniper rubbing the growing bump on her head.

"Are you two okay?"

The fiery redhead and the Filipino looked up to see a teenage boy holding a box of fruits and vegetables in his arms, also known as Arai.

"We're fine," Juniper spat, standing up and pulling Rhianna up with her. "We just tripped, that's all."

"Okay…" Arai said, raising an eyebrow while opening the gate. "You guys guests or something?"

"Nope, just have unfinished business." she replied, a devilish smirk on her face. Rhianna just shrugged at the boy in front of them, who seemed to be only more creeped out by the second from the redhead.

"KYOHARU!" Junpier cried, kicking the gate open and ran towards the door of the pension, Rhianna sighing in the background.

* * *

**THERE YA GO! THE CHAPTER THAT TOOK FOREVER TO POST, MY GOD.**

**Okay guys, I hopefully will see you soon! WISH ME LUCK ON THAT 'DATE' (which won't happen until another week and a half)! PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL, I WANNA START ON THE NEXT FANFIC AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! xD**

**BYE BYE~~~~!**


End file.
